Somewhere Out There
by brightsidetolife
Summary: 6yearold Harry Potter has no friends and is always being bullied. Convict murderer Sirius Black had just recently broke out of Azkaban looking for Harry,Has Sirius Black been looking for Harry?Has Remus? What about the Weasley's?HP&SB
1. Chapter 1 How things are

**Chapter One**

**How things are**

by brightsidetolife

It was bad enough that six-year-old Harry Potter was always being neglected at home, if you can even call it that, but now he was even being bullied at school because of Dudley and crew.

Harry had just started kindergarten and he already hated school. Dudley had just broke Harry's glasses and hid them from him. So, Harry was outside in the rain looking around the dumpster behind the school, for his glasses. He knew Dudley would thrown them in the garbage and make Harry look around in it for them.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Principal Veak asked him surprised to see Harry walking around in the rain getting soak and wet.

"I lost my glasses." Harry mumbled; you could barely hear him.

"Oh? Do you need help finding them?" Principal Veak asked him. Veak in general, was a very nice person, but Harry feared if his uncle and aunt knew that he liked him, that they would make him go to a different school.

"Do you have an idea where they are?" Veak asked him opening up an umbrella for them both.

"In the dumpster." Harry mumbled again.

"How on earth did it get in there?" Veak asked him surprised about what Harry had said. Harry didn't answer Veak's question, he just looked down at his shoes.

* * *

Harry had remebered the way home from school since he had to always walk home while Dudley got a ride. 

While Harry was walking in the rain a man called out to him and knelt down to Harry's level, and smiled slightly. "Hello, Harry," he said quietly.

"Hi," Harry said shyly.

The man had sandy colored hair and grayish blue eyes that looked quite sad. He was dressed nicely in a long-sleeved red shirt and black slacks. He seemed vaguely familiar to Harry.

Harry and the man studied one another for a few moments. The man seemed to be on the verge of reaching out and hugging Harry, but resisted.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked him, but before he could Harry's uncle came up to him and picked him up.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked him rudely.

"Nobody really, just a friend." The man said still looking at Harry.

Vernon just glared at the man before retreating to his van where Harry's aunt and cousin were waiting for him.

* * *

_CRASH!_

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley shouted at Harry for he had spilled a glass of apple juice on the kitchen table.

"S-sorry Uncle Vernon." Harry stuttered as Dudley smirked at him knowing what was about to happen as his Dad looked ready to explode.

"GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!" Vernon shouted making Harry run in out the kitchen and into his cupboard under the stairs in fright.

He often wondered if anyone had ever loved him. If they had, then why did he have to live with his aunt and uncle? Had he done something to make his mum and dad not want him anymore?

Harry sat on a little padded bed crying himself to sleep, but not before wishing that he had somebody out there that truly cared about him, but that couldn't happen, this was how things were now, he couldn't change that.

* * *

It had been years since that fateful night in Godric's Hollow where the Potter's died and was betrayed by Sirius Black. Young Harry Potter had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle after the death of his parents. In the midst of his Uncle Remus's protests, that is. But as Dumbledore had said, "It was for the best." 


	2. Chapter 2 Unfair

**Author Note:** Uhm…thanks for the two people whom gave my little story a chance, I could cry, but I wont, many thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing …

Chapter Two

Unfair

"Dudders, you can blow out your candles, now. Make a wish!" Petunia said, as Vernon took a picture. Dudley was absolutely adorable in his little party outfit and his red party hat...at least, that's what Petunia kept saying.

"Oh, you look so cute! I could just eat you up!" Petunia said, pinching Dudley's cheeks once again. "I can't believe you're already seven years old!"

Harry heard all of this from inside his little cupboard. His aunt and Uncle didn't want him out there because they said he would ruin the party.

* * *

Harry Potter sat outside the principal's office again. This was the third time this week and it was only Thursday. It wasn't like he went looking for trouble, but trouble always found him.

He could see his Aunt nodding her head understandingly at whatever Mr. Veak was saying. Harry couldn't see her face, but he could tell from the way she hung her head that she was sick and tired of all this, he couldn't help getting into trouble. Dudley seemed to always get away with everything! He was only trying to defend himself!

"Aunt Petunia I ..,"

"Save it Brat!" she cut him off. That's when he knew he was in real trouble. She only ever called him a brat when he had done something wrong. Otherwise it was Harry or even boy.

Petunia fished into her bag for the keys to her jeep "Why is it you can never keep out of trouble Harry," she asked getting into the car.

"Aunt Petunia I didn't mean to, it's just…"

"Just what? Come on Harry tell me why you are always causing me such grief. Don't I have enough to cope with?"

Harry just stared out of the window watching the traffic pass by. "You don't understand aunt Petunia, I only hit Piers because…" he trailed off, he should have just shut up.

"Because?" Petunia snapped at him.

"Because he said that my parents didn't care about me. He said that because they were never around, that they didn't love me,"

"They didn't other wise they wouldn't have gotten themselves killed! Piers had every right to say what he had said!" Petunia exclaimed.

* * *

"_You do remember Harry don't you!"_

What Sirius said to him had hurt. Of course Remus did.

Sirius had come to Remus with proof that he was innocent, by means of showing him his memories. They had a fight a first of course, but Sirius had bonded him with ropes and forced Remus to see the truth.

To the point, Remus knew that he hadn't really been there for the boy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't watching over him. Sirius didn't know this. He didn't know of all the times that he had been watching the Dursley's family from the shadows. Sirius didn't know that Remus had spent so many nights just watching Harry sleep in that little cupboard; even now he still kept an eye on his nephew, on his cub.

It wasn't that he didn't love him, that he didn't want him. He did more than life! It was the damn Ministry that wouldn't let him have Harry!

All because of him being a werewolf!

Couldn't Sirius try and understand that he tried to get Harry? He tried so hard!

* * *

**Sirius P.O.V**

Saving people was always James' line of work. It was his _thing_ you know? But I need to take a leaf out of his book, for his own child's sake. Harry is alone. Everyone he loves is going to be captured by Tom, left to die, or concerns over him to a point of insanity, constant worry and sacrifice. I know these occurrences all too well, and plan on helping him.

When Albus finally believed me; Asking Dumbledore today was quite possibly one of the easiest things I have ever done – for although I do not believe in destiny much, it was _meant_ for Harry, Remus, and I to help each other.

Harry is only 6 though; he has a long ways ahead of him. The boy is like a son to me. I think of him as my charge – beyond any doubt he is my sole responsibility. Harry will therefore live with me this summer, we'll hide out with Remus and until the end of his education and he finds himself a job. That is if he wishes of course.

* * *

Sirius sat next to his old friend Remus Lupin.

"Am sorry for what I said to you Moony, a was just upset." Sirius said as Remus sighed in frustration.

"I know you were Padfoot, but don't give one second thought that I had never tried to get Harry, because Merlin knows I tried." Remus said as Sirius looked at his friend guilty.

"You've spoken to Albus about Harry right?" Remus asked him.

"Yea! He said we would be able to take Harry, but we would have to hide out if we plan to do so."

"As long as we take Harry away from those awful relatives of his, it'll be worth it."


	3. Chapter 3 I Cant Take It Anymore

**Authors Note:** Thank you very much for your reviews! This is going to be a short chapter, sorry. I hope you like this chapter though!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3

I Can't Take It Anymore

Maybe Harry Potter was just weird?

Well, he knew that...

The strange scar on his forehead was evidence enough of that. Not to mention his so-called family regularly informed him that he was indeed a freak of nature. He'd made things happen before, things that shouldn't have been possible. One time, his cousin Dudley had been pushing him around again, and, somehow, Dudley had tripped over his own big feet. Harry hadn't been near him… Dudley ended up knocking over Aunt Petunia's favorite lamp. Dudley hadn't been blamed, of course; Dudley was perfect. The smaller boy had been locked in his cupboard for a week after that…

He often wondered if anyone had ever loved him. If they had, then why did he have to live with his aunt and uncle? Had he done something to make his mum and dad not want him anymore?

Harry Potter was, in one word to describe it, fed-up.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Aunt Marge could always find some kind of fault in him comparison to Dudley. Harry sighed from his spot on the floor and let his tired armrest for a moment after washing the windows for the second time that day.

Harry stared out the window at the fun his cousin and friends were having when they beat the piñata senseless, candy squeezing its way through the ripped seams. A tear dripped down those baby cheeks, down his chin to pool in the indentation of the six – year – old neck. It was Dudley's friends' birthday; Philip Piers and they were celebrating his birthday at the Dursley's home.

Philip and Dudley were having a great time, laughing and joking and eating many and many sweets. Harry was not allowed to join in as usual in these situations. It was always like this, for as long as the lonely boy could remember. Which was pretty long, the boy knew. At least five years and to a boy at the tender age of six, that was a long time. He never got presents or sweets or friends. He never got anything… not even affection. These dreary and gray thoughts made the tears pour even harder down the little boy's face, streaking shiny trails down to his pointy little chin.

* * *

**Night…**

It could have only been a couple of hours, less than one, before Harry realized that sleep was not his biggest concern that night. A loud sound like an explosion rocked No. 4 Privet Drive from ground to roof. Harry sat bolt upright in his little tiny padded bed within an instant.

He could hear sounds through his cupboard door, as if people were rummaging around. So whoever had created the noise that had woken him was already in the house, and it would only be a matter of moments before his aunt and uncle would wake up and come to investigate the noise themselves.

* * *

**Sirius and Remus P. O. V.**

"…What if he doesn't like me, Moony?" Sirius asked his friend uncertainly, speaking up for the first time since the two had apparated to Privet Dr.

"He's Prongs' Son, Padfoot! Of course he'll like you!" Remus reassured him as they walked around inside the Dursley's room as Sirius gulped nervously and nodded.

Not one picture of Harry hung on the walls, not one indication said another child even lived here. And that was not helping the intensifying foreboding that was filling the two men. When they were sure they had checked every nook and cranny and had found nothing, they returned to the kitchen.

"Where is he?" Sirius demanded heatedly, trying to suppress his rising panic.

That's when the Dursley's came down stairs and into the kitchen to the source of the racket.

"Tell us where Harry is, now, or the next spell that will be coming out my wand wont be a pretty sight towards you." Remus advised the pale looking Vernon. Petunia fell to here knees next to here son and husband fearfully, one hand still covering her mouth while her other shakily raised and pointed past the two men toward the staircase. They both whipped around, and for the first time, saw the cupboard that was inconspicuously located there.

_How could they do this to a child?_ Sirius thought furiously. _James's son no less!_

"Alohomora." Whispered Remus, pointing his wand at the lock, and the door easily swung open.

* * *

**Harry's P. O.V.**

' _Oh no, the people are looking for me? And what did the mean by using a wand? Are they wizards? No, there are no such things! They're probably going to kill me…'_

* * *

**Normal vision…**

There sat, arms around his knees, holding them to his chest, face buried in them, sobbing silently, was none other than Harry James Potter.

To say the least, Sirius and Remus were thunderstruck at the sight. The boy wore torn clothes, and had innumerable bruises, cuts, and scrapes. From what they could see of the top of his head, he had Raven-Black hair that was extremely untied. If it wasn't for him being so young, they could easily have mistaken him for James. The boy and his father would have been like twins if James where still alive. Harry was practically James's clone!

It was obvious that Harry had been severely mistreated; it was all too easy to tell. A hatred rose in the two friends that they hadn't had since Peter Pettigrew escaped, but it was overcome by the worry they had for their new charge. His welfare was what they needed to think of first.

"Harry?" Sirius spoke gently, stretching out a hand to touch the boy.

The raven-haired boy's head shot up at being addressed, eyes clouded by tears tried to find the source of the voice that he had never heard before, but landed first on the hand that was inching ever closer. Immediately, as though he had been hit, he recoiled from the touch. The adult wizards then realized that the boy's tearstained face and bright Emerald Green eyes, shining with tears, were fearful.

_What did these Muggles _do_ to you? _They both thought to themselves.

Absentmindedly, though, they did notice the one thing of James's Harry didn't have. The Hazel eyes that always had glint of mischief in them. He did not have the hazel eyes of his father but the emerald eyes of his mother, Lily Potter.

"It's alright, Harry, we aren't here to hurt you." Sirius murmured soothingly. This did absolutely nothing to un-tense Harry; on the contrary, he tensed all the more, as though expecting a hard blow.

"W-who…w-who are y-you?" Harry inquired, apprehension and fear evident in his young voice, as he slowly released his knees.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this, here, is my good friend Remus Lupin. We were close friends with your parents." Sirius explained, smiling warmly, happy Harry was at least talking to them, albeit fearfully.

_Were they really friends with my mummy and daddy?_ Harry thought curiously. The raven-haired boy smiled slightly, uncertainly…almost shyly. Sirius and Remus smiled warmly back at him. Harry wiped his face on his sleeve, doing his best to rid himself of his tear.

* * *

**Hmm…I did the best I could with this chapter really, I did.**


	4. Chapter 4 What's In Stored For You?

**Author's Note**: Wow! Thanks viewers for your inputs! I greatly appreciate it; you have no idea. Geeze, now I feel all this pressure of doing really good now! I hope I do so…I don't want angry viewers now do I? 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing as usual.

Chapter 4

What's in Stored for You?

It was a late afternoon, and Harry was stuffed. He'd never had this much ice cream at one day -- in fact, he could only recall having ice cream at all only twice. The first time had been at Mrs. Figg, and the other on Dudley's birthday -- there'd been some left from Dudley and his friends, and as his stomach had been aching, Aunt Petunia had let Harry eat the rest of the ice cream. Uncle Vernon had of course said that she was going to spoil Harry rotten, but Aunt Petunia gave it anyway.

Now, he'd had three huge ice creams -- one vanilla, one strawberry, and one chocolate. Moony had only eaten a little chocolate ice cream, but they'd talked all the time and walked around the park. Harry didn't know why, but somehow all the people around seemed to just ignore them. Even the kiosk keeper hadn't at first noticed them. Not that it was a bad thing by Harry's mind -- he didn't like to have too much attention centered on him. That usually only came just after he'd done something bad, or when Dudley and his friends were bullying him.

Harry was getting a bit nervous now. Soon, he'd have to go back to the Dursleys. Even though the guy named Moony and Padfoot said they were never going to take him back there, he still had his doubts. "What about..." Moony hesitated again for a moment, and then said, "What about if you came with me, Harry?"

"I could?" Harry asked, now even more shocked. Who would ever want Harry? He was a freak, which was what he'd been told all his life. His parents had been freaks, and he was a bad little boy -- that had Aunt Petunia told him too many times to forget.

"Yes, you could," the man replied gently. "But you couldn't go back to the Dursleys -- ever."

"No Dursleys?" Harry asked, feeling as if he'd just been told he was going to step to the Heaven. "No Dudley?"

"No," Moony confirmed. "I can't promise that you could get every day as much ice-cream as today -- that would rot your teeth-"

"Spoiled sport." Sirius replied.

"But, you would get a room of your own at my place, and a couple of new toys." Remus replied ignoring Sirius comment.

"But -- that would only be waste," Harry said worriedly. "Aunt Petunia always says that using money on me is only waste."

"She's wrong." Sirius said firmly. "Besides, we have money."

"Then," Harry said, grinning broadly, "I'd love to come and live with you guys."

* * *

At first Sirius wondered whether he was doing the right thing as he'd been planning the '_kidnapping'_ of taking Harry from his aunt and uncle. After seeing Harry's hand-down clothes and worn toys, leave alone the cupboard the poor boy slept in, he'd known he had been right. Most people treated their dogs better than the Dursleys treated Harry. And Harry was most definitely not a dog, he was a frightened six-year-old who'd got definitely too much of the Dursley.

Well, the next day Sirius and Remus would talk more with Harry. They'll fix the things in the little boy's life - they had to. They wouldn't allow James's son be treated like a rat by his only living relatives.

Yes, tomorrow would be a lot better day.

* * *

**Night**

**Sirius Dream…**

_Harry Potter sat at his small table; at almost a year old he was the most curious child anyone had ever seen._

_His father James and Godfather Sirius, close by as baby Harry reached for his clay, giggling and shouting._

_James smiled at his little boy, his only son._

_Sirius looked lovingly at his godson before sliding on to the floor to play with him._

"_Harry, what are you doing buddy?' _

"_kah!" Harry shouted happily offering a piece of purple clay to him._

_Sirius took it. "kah Pafoo kah!" _

"_That's right Harry clay now let's see now… what can we make today?" Sirius said thinking hard._

" _I know" Sirius said as he began to mold the clay rolling it into a ball and pulling two feathers from his pocket and molding them into the clay before holding it out to show Harry._

"_sah" Harry clapped and giggled as the purple snitch zoomed by him and landed back into Sirius's hand. _

"_pafoo ah" he shrieked happily. Sirius then molded it again into an elephant pinching and poking and bending it into shape.  
Harry stared in awe._

" _This Harry, is an elephant, they stomp 'round and round eating plants and peanuts like this" Sirius pointed his wand at it and whispered a spell and much to Harry's delight the clay elephant stomped and swung its trunk this way and that way._

_Harry bounced in his seat laughing madly at his Godfather._

_

* * *

_

**Remus Dreams…**

"_You'll never guess what happened?" James bound into the flat that he shared with his three best friends in the world._

"_You spilt pasta on yourself?" Sirius asked; James looked down and saw that his whole front was covered in pasta sauce but that wasn't what he was excited about._

"_She threw the pasta on me," James replied._

"_What did you do to her? I thought Lily liked you," Remus said._

"_Did you brake up with her?" Peter asked._

"_No, I asked her to marry me," James grinned._

"_PRONGS! You git! Congratulations!" Sirius grinned and hugged his friend._

"_What did she say?" Remus asked._

"_She said yes?" James whooped._

"_Great going James!" Peter said._

"_I see that you were right James," Remus smiled._

"_What was I right about?" James asked._

"_You were right when you said that one day you would have "that dishy babe one day," quote un quote," Remus replied._

"_Right, Sirius, you owe me fifteen galleons!" _

"_WHAT?"_

_

* * *

_

**Discussion among Death Eaters …**

"So, Potter is staying with the Werewolf?" Knott said.

"Somewhere in France, not sure where though," Crabbe replied.

"Southern France," Malfoy corrected.

"Can we get Greyback to find out?" Goyle asked.

"Maybe, but Werewolves can sense each other, especially if the Werewolf that bit Lupin showed up all of a sudden; we can't have Potter escaping," Malfoy replied.

"What about Black?" an unknown Death Eater asked.

"He won't get in our way, he's on the run," Malfoy smirked.

"What should we do?"

"Track down Lupin and Potter, that's what," Malfoy replied.

After Malfoy gave his orders the group of Death Eater's Disaparated

* * *

**Geez, I just keep giving you guys short chapters don't I? Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting New People & Old

**Author's Note**: Wow, thanks for the reviews! I'm delighted that you guys liked it or if you're pretending to like it, thanks! On this chapter I realize that Harry should sound more like a 6 ½ 

Year old, don't you think?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing unfortunately.

Chapter 5

Meeting New People & Old

**The Park . . .**

Few days later, Sirius, Remus, and Harry were in the park. Harry had wanted to see the new water fountain the city was building. So Sirius and Remus brought Harry to the park. Albus Dumbledor had warned Remus and Sirius about Death Eaters looking for them and Harry, so both Marauders left to a small Island called **AINO** (Its not real obviously) (Means "the only one" in Finnish. In the Finnish epic the 'Kalevala' this is the name of a girl who drowns herself when she finds out she must marry the old man Väinämöinen.)

Harry was to not only to play, but also to get some fresh air and to interact with other children his age. Harry had, at first, been ecstatic about going. That was…before he actually arrived there. He was now very nervous, mind filled with the thoughts that the kids wouldn't like him, or would be big and mean like Dudley.

Remus was now looking at the Harry playing with the other kids in the park. So Sirius cleared his throat to get his attention. Remus turned to him as expected.

"What's the problem Padfoot?" Remus asked him as he noticed the frown on Sirius's face.

"I don't think having Harry out here is a good idea." Sirius said.

"Padfoot . . . Harry needs to get out and meet other kids of his age, don't you want him to be happy?" Remus asked him already knowing the answer.

"You know I do Moony, I just want to make sure Harry is safe." Sirius replied.

"I know Padfoot, Harry will be safe as long as he's with us." Remus exclaimed.

"Fine, but I don't trust that geeky looking kid he's talking to." Sirius replied.

"Sirius! _Leave him alone_! Harry knows whom he wants to trust." Remus exclaimed as Sirius shrugged his shoulders in reply.

**Swings . . .**

Harry was sitting on a swing swinging back and forth. Another boy about Harry's age went and got on a swing next to him and smiled at Harry.

"Hi." The boy said to Harry.

"Hi." Harry said shyly to him.

"My name is Benny Jenkins, am your next door neighbor!" Benny said excitedly.

Harry just smiled at him. "Am Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

"Are those two your parents?" Benny asked him pointing at Sirius and Remus.

"Sort of, that's my Uncle and Godfather. My Mom and Dad died along time ago."

"Oh, am sowe. My Mom and Dad died along time ago to. I got adopted though when I was three, then my adopted father died when I was four; he drowned in an ocean on a boat trip that crashed." Benny said sadly.

"Am sowe." Harry said meaning it.

"That's okay though, I still got my mother, my aunts, and my sissy. I don't have any brothers, so am stuck with a bunch of girls at home." Benny said smiling again along with Harry.

* * *

Harry liked the park; he loved the swings, slides, and the laughter all around. He liked best, though, playing in the plastic tunnels that you crawl through (like at McDonald's). While Benny went to find a bathroom Harry went and started crawling through one of these said tunnels when he heard a terrified scream that reverberated off the plastic walls, quickly followed by sobbing. 

Harry thinking it might be his new friend Benny crawled through the tunnels in the direction of the sobbing until he came to a circular cushioned play chamber that contained a red-haired boy, arms holding his knees, crying into them. Harry carefully stood up, walked over to the boy, and sat down next to him, feeling the boy's unexplained fear.

"What's wong?" He asked, in the same soothing manner Sirius and Remus would speak to him when he cried. The boy looked up surprised, tears in his eyes.

"I-it's a-a s-spider." The boy sobbed, trying and failing to calm down with the 'perpetrator' hanging on a thread from the ceiling in the middle of the circular room.

"Oh!" Harry said, now understanding. "You scared of them?" The boy nodded, trying again to calm himself, it worked slightly, but not much.

"Don't cry; I'll take it out." Harry reassured the boy. He got up, captured the spider in his palm and closed his hand around it, feeling it tickle him.

"There!" He smiled. The red-haired boy smiled back, wiping his tears.

"You're...not scared?" The boy asked, astounded.

"They were always in the cupboard." Harry explained.

"Wow, you must weally be bwave, then!" The boy supposed.

"I don't think so, just used to them. I'll be wight back." Harry went, put the spider outside, and then returned as fast as he could.

"Is it...gone?" The boy inquired, fear evident in his childish voice.

"All gone."

"Wow, you swaved my wife! You're..." The boy thought for a moment, searching for the proper term. "My hero! Wanna be fwends?" He asked. Harry grinned. A friend! He had never _really_ had one of those, now he had two!

"Yea!"

"Oh and…thank you." The boy said gratefully.

"What for?"

"Swaving me!"

"Oh! Well...what are fwends for?" Harry replied smiling, having never thought of being able to say that in his life.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." The 7-year-old introduced, no more tears on his face, grinning as he extended his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself, as well, as he shook his new friend's hand.

"Cool! Oh, I've gotta tell Mum! I've never had a best fwend before." Ron grinned excitedly. "And…you should meet her, come on!" The happy boy exclaimed grabbing Harry's hand and leading him to the other side of the park.

_His mum? Is she nice? Is she mean? Is she like Padfoot and Moony? …Will she like me? _Harry nervously looked back in the direction where Sirius and Remus should have been, only to find the playground in the way. That caused him to feel more anxious than he had been, though he tried his best to calm down. After all, Ron was the nicest boy Harry had ever met, not to mention they were now friends, so more than likely Ron's mum was just as nice, Harry assured himself.

They arrived at a picnic table where six red-headed children sat talking and eating, one coloring. None of them looked up, they didn't seem to care who passed by. The twins, looked annoyed about something and were whispering to each other. A red-haired woman, who was obviously their mother, sat on a bench close-by sowing and muttering exasperatedly.

"Mum, Mum! This is Harry, my new bestest fwend! He swaved me from this _huge_ spider, with onwy his hands! He wasn't scared or nofing!" Ron enthusiastically declared. Harry felt the beginnings of embarrassment and wanted nothing more than to shift his gaze to the ground, but resisted the urge.

_It wasn't 'that' big of a spider…_

"Wait one moment Ronald Weasley…Harry? ...As in...Harry Potter?" She asked sternly. Ron grinned widely and nodded. Mrs. Weasley looked over at Harry critically, taking in his features, looking him over him head to toe. Her eyes showed realization as she gazed at his scar, and then into his emerald orbs. Harry's first intention was to look away (what did staring at someone prove? It was very…unnerving…) but for some reason didn't, this woman had soft, caring eyes.

"You _are_…Harry Potter." She breathed, amazed, her mind buzzing with thoughts.

"…Y-yes, ma'am." Harry answered politely. Mrs. Weasley bit her lip as her eyes began to shimmer with tears. Ron looked confused, and Harry immediately felt terrible, this woman already didn't like him! She was showing an emotion Harry didn't recognize, but, for some reason, it made him feel sad. He was about to apologize for what ever it was that he had done (the last thing he wanted was to be on the wrong foot with her…this was the mother of his first real friend!) , when, out of nowhere, he was enveloped by her warm embrace.

"Oh, you poor dear!" She said motherly. Harry certainly hadn't been expecting _this_. He had immediately tensed at her touch, but soon felt himself able to relax into her hug. He had been embraced only by two people before, from what he could remember, and that had been Sirius and Remus, but this one seemed different to him.

_Is this what its like to be hugged by...a mum?_ He thought to himself. All too soon, for Harry anyway, Mrs. Weasley released him.

"Look at me, all worked up." She chuckled wiping away stray tears and smiling warmly at him.

"Harry, it is very, very nice to meet you. You are _ever_ so polite."

"I just can't believe…_you_….of all places." She murmured to herself, still finding that meeting the boy to be almost unreal. She felt sorry for him, for having no parents, for being marked by Voldemort, the list went on and on.

Ron was thoughtful after the initial enthusiastic introduction of his friend to his mother.

"Now, then, where would your guardians-" She began, wanting to get to know them better, in order to allow Ron and Harry play days, now that the two boys were friends, but she was cut off.

"Harry, where've you…Molly?" Came the voice of Sirius, Remus at his heels as they arrived from the other side of the playground, having not seen Harry when they had looked up from their bench.

"Sirius." Molly replied coldly as she stood. She had had doubts about her cousin (by marriage) long after the deaths of the Potters. Veritaserum _could_ be overcome after all.

"Padfoot!" Harry greeted happily.

"Hey, kiddo." Sirius grinned, as he lifted his Godson up from the ground and positioned him in his arms so they both could see Mrs. Weasley.

"This is Ron, my newest fwend." Harry introduced, motioning towards the red-head. Ron beamed.

"What!" Mrs. Weasley blurted furiously, unable to restrain herself. Everyone was surprised by her out-burst, especially Harry and Ron. Noticing the brief fear in Harry's eyes, she quickly changed her tone.

"I-I mean…Ron, why don't you take Harry over to the table to eat and meet your brothers and sister?" She asked kindly. Ron nodded, fully confused by the situation. Sirius and Remus shared a knowing look.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said. With a resigned sigh, Sirius let Harry down. Upon regaining his footing, Harry gave a last glance to his Godfather and Moony, and proceeded to follow Ron to the table.

"You wanted to talk, Molly?" Sirius remarked sarcastically. Remus felt an altercation coming on, like a bomb waiting to go off. Sirius and Molly were not the best at getting along, and never had been. Molly didn't like the 'Blacks', they were a bad bunch, and, no matter what other people said, Sirius had to be the same, in her opinion.

She glared at him. "Am I to understand that Harry, _Harry_ Potter, is living with _you?_" She inquired heatedly. Remus felt like interrupting and adding, "And me." But knew better than to get involved.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Sirius crossed.

"Do you have any idea how negative an effect that could cause? Two men? Preposterous!" She said fervently.

"Who are _you_ to say what's good for him and what's not?" Sirius questioned angrily.

"I'm a mother of seven! Of course I know what is good for him!" She answered fiercely.

"James entrusted _me_ with Harry and his well being, Molly. If you think for one _moment_ that I would do anything to harm him, then you know nothing about me. I would _never_ do that to my best friend's son." Sirius countered, livid. Molly opened her mouth, and then closed it, looking at him pensively. Sirius was breathing deeply, but was mentally trying to calm himself, for he did not want Harry to hear them arguing.

"Ohm . . .excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt anything." A feminine voice said from behind the group.

The woman was fairly beautiful. She had braided brown hair in the front and curly hair in the back; she had honey brown eyes; wearing a blue hooded jacket, long blue denim jeans and white sneakers. She was holding a little boy's hand whom was wearing the same identical clothes as the woman was wearing. His hair though was wild; his eyes were a mixture between brown and gray. He was the same boy that was talking to Harry.

"Benny!" Harry shouted waving for him to go join him with the other six redheads.

Benny let go of his mothers' hand and ran to Harry and the others at the picnic table.

'_These people can't be normal' _thought the woman.

"Hi I'm Zahia Jenkins. My son Benny would like to invite Harry to his birthday party this weekend on the twenty fiftieth of June if that's alright with you?"

* * *

**

* * *

Harry's P.O.V.**

"Hi…" Harry shyly addressed the six. A girl slightly younger than Harry smiled timidly then returned to the drawing that she had presently been doing.

"You weren't kidding!" A boy older than Harry said, walking up to Harry and looking at his forehead.

"I'm Charlie by the way." He introduced himself grinning as he grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. Another boy, who looked younger than Charlie, came up and quickly pushed his brother out of the way.

"I am Percy Weasley, Mr. Potter, and it is an _honor_." He stated, shaking Harry's hand with both of his, an air of pompousness about him. The last and eldest looking boy rolled his eyes at his brother then came over as well, easily pushing an indignant (for being pushed) Percy out of the way.

"Hiya, Harry, you can call me Bill. Percy, here, doesn't seem to know the difference between a famous person and the Minister of Magic. Hehe, sorry 'bout him." He explained with a chuckle. "Come and get something to eat. Sad to say…they're corned beef sandwiches…" He sighed resignedly.

'_Padfoot and Moony told me about me being famous . . . I hope they don't treat me differently'_

"Hey, who's that?" Percy asked the group as a woman and a boy came up to Sirius, Remus, and Molly.

"Benny!" Harry exclaimed shouting his name and waving for him to come over to him and the Weasley's.

"Hi Harry!" Benny said to him then looked at the others.

"This is Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and Ginny." Harry stated as Benny smiled at them saying hi to them all in confidence.

"Harry, my birthday is this weekend, do you want to come?" Benny asked him.

"Sure, that is if Ron and the others can come." Harry asked.

"Course, my mom is asking your uncle and godfather now if it's okay." Benny exclaimed as Ron and Harry looked excited.

"Am going to ask my mom to see if it's okay." Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Benny went over to the adults.


	6. Chapter 6 Benny's Birthday

**Imakeeper**: Cool coincidence huh? I hope you like Benny's little birthday party then. 

**Author's Note: **I was trying to ask a member from fanfiction if I could get some of his/ or her idea on the last chapter of this story, so maybe that's how you found it familiar, but he or she vanished, and I don't really know where that person is…. still I would like to thank that person anyhow.

Also, to answer anybody's question on if Benny & any other characters that aren't part of the HP books are going to be apart of this story, the answer is yes there is, I mean you just can't have Harry going to another country without meeting other people can you? So I'm sorry if this in convinces you in any way.

Also I would like to thank the viewer for giving me a review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Chapter Six

Benny's Birthday

& Some Deliberations

'**Chucky Cheese'** was where Benny had invited Harry & crew for his birthday party. Harry was very ecstatic about the whole thing, but the rest of the adults weren't. Something was very nerve racking about the way the muggles were staring at Remus, Sirius, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley as soon as they had walked inside the building with the kids. Zahia Jenkins acted totally oblivious about it.

Aino was a very strange Island indeed. It was full of people whom had personality traits as the Dursley's, which wasn't a good thing at all.

Remus and Sirius had to told the Weasley's and especially Harry to call Sirius, Cyrus Galen instead so that nobody would get suspicious of him and draw attention. The crew had already given the kids some money so that they could go and play the games.

Benny, Harry, and Ron ran off to play on the arcades while Ginny went and played in the plastic balls with Benny's older sister Noelani, whom was about the same age as Charlie. Fred and George ran towards the bumper cars before anybody got the chance to really step foot in the building. Charlie and Bill had went to play air hockey while Percy went and looked at the items you could get if you had a certain amount of tickets.

"I've never seen so many kids in my entire life." Remus exclaimed as he looked around the place.

"Yes you have." Sirius replied as he looked at all the games that were displayed everywhere. Sirius looked like he was in candy land as he stared Longley at the bumper cars that Fred and George had just raced to.

"Uhm . . . how about I order the kids some pizza?" Zahia asked the group.

"Sure, we'll just find a place to sit." Mr. Weasley said as Zahia gave the group a small smile and left.

"The poor dear seems a bit . . . nervous doesn't she?" Molly asked the group as they walked through the mass of children.

"Yes she does, but so does everybody else here." Remus replied as they picked out a table for them and the kids to sit.

"No the others aren't looking at us the way Jenkins looks at us. The others are looking at us with much hatred." Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't say such nonsense, Black!" Molly retorted to him, but you could tell she thought the same also.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and stared over at Harry whom had joined Ginny and Noelani in the plastic balls whom were throwing them at each other. Benny was trying to teach Ron how to dance on the Cherokee machine. (A/N I don't know what it's called, all right, geese.) Percy was trying to collect as many tickets as he could while Charlie and Bill were still playing air hockey. Fred and George were still playing on the bumper cars, acting like maniacs.

"Do you think they'll let me have a go on one of those bumper cars?" Sirius asked nobody in particular.

* * *

**Zahia's P. O. V.**

Soon as Zahia walked into the building she could already feel eyes of distrust on her and the others from her neighbors. The neighbors didn't trust these new people at all and they thought it scandalous that she had invited them to Benny's birthday party.

Benny had invited his other friends, but their parent's didn't want to associate with the new people right off hand, which really upset Benny. That made Zahia extremely mad, so just to prove the others wrong, she went along with the party and in the end, Benny would have new friends if so be it.

Still that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous of them, she was filled with nerves. Not many people come to the Island of Aino unless they were born here. Aino is a very small population and very secretive for some unknown reason; if somebody already knew of this place, they wouldn't bother themselves to come to such a boring place, especially not to raise their children here unless they were stuck here, which was exactly Zahia's problem, she was stuck.

"I've never seen so many kids in my entire life." Remus exclaimed as he looked around the place.

"Yes you have." Sirius replied as he looked at all the games that were displayed everywhere. Sirius looked like he was in candy land as he stared Longley at the bumper cars that Fred and George had just raced to.

"Uhm . . . how about I order the kids some pizza?" Zahia asked the group.

"Sure, we'll just find a place to sit." Mr. Weasley said as Zahia gave the group a small smile and left.

_That was swift, I sounded like I was dead flat afraid of them._ Zahia thought as she let out a sigh and went up to the cashier whom in fact was her only friend that she trusted, Wafi. He was such a reliable and trust worthy friend, but a pretty dense person. He didn't care about differences in people though; he only cared about who the person truly was in the inside.

"_Heyyyy, Zahia."_ Wafi said in a sly tone. He thought it funny that Zahia was getting all this unwanted attention from simply bringing the new people to Chucky Cheese on her son's birthday party.

"Shut up Wafi and let me order some food." Zahia replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Hmm . . . well since you said it _so_ nicely, what would you like to order my dear?" Wafi asked her in his little charming way.

"I want one pepperoni pizza, one cheese pizza, and one Hawaiian pizza. Also fourteen cups of fruit punch, please." Zahia said to him as he wrote it all down.

"Okay, that'll be $45 bucks, please." Wafi replied smiling at her as Zahia gave him the money.

"Enjoy your most exciting day in world history Ms. Jenkins." Wafi smirked as Zahia gave him a death glare.

"You are so lucky that you're behind that counter Mr. Everest." Zahia exclaimed as she huffed away from him.

* * *

**Normal view**

"Do you think they'll let me have a go on one of those bumper cars?" Sirius asked nobody in particular.

"Sure, adults go on there all the time with their kids." Zahia replied as she sat down with them at the table next to Molly.

"Brilliant." Sirius said excitedly as he hurried off to the bumper cars along with Charlie and Bill whom had tired of their air hockey playing.

"I swear Si- I mean Cyrus can act like such a kid." Arthur replied as Zahia looked curiously at the way everybody had tensed up.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced dear, am Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur." Molly replied trying to kill the awkward moment.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." Zahia replied slightly smiling at them.

"And I'm Remus Lupin Harry's Uncle and Cyrus Galen is Harry's Godfather." Remus replied as Zahia's only response was smiling at them.

_I wonder what happened to Harry's parents? _Zhaia thought just as the food she had ordered was brought to their table by Chucky the mouse himself. Molly called the kids over except Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and Sirius whom were having a battle against each other on the bumper cars.

All in all it was a very interesting and an enjoyable birthday for the kids.

* * *

During that night after Benny went home with his family, the Weasley's came over to Sirius's and Remus house for a bit to talk. They had sent Harry and the rest in the living to watch a movie. 

"So how long are you staying here Arthur?" Sirius asked since they really didn't have time to properly talk while being surrounded by muggles.

"Actually, we have momentarily been assigned here until threats of Death Eaters trying to kill us have passed." Arthur replied, as Molly looked upset about this.

"Why would Death Eaters be after you?" Sirius asked confused.

"_Oh honestly Sirius, I swear your as thick as a pile of bricks!"_ Molly snapped at him. Just as Sirius was about to retort back Arthur interrupted.

"We're considered blood traitors aren't we Sirius? It's only natural that the Death Eaters would come after us. I mean we aren't part of he-who-must-not-be-name's inner circle are we?" Aruthur concluded as Remus poured them some tea.

"Am so sorry to hear that Arthur, Molly. How are things working out here for you?" Remus asked them as he sat back at the table.

"Okay I guess despite the fact that these muggles really can't stand anything that seems out of the ordinary. Which is really going to be hard on us seeing as we are anything but normal." Aurthur exclaimed as Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"Zahia Jenkins and her kids seemed nice though, didn't they?" Molly asked them as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know Molly, I honestly can't really figure her out. Her kids though, I know have good intensions, but she's a real puzzle." Arthur commented.

"I think she's the neighbors' little spy." Sirius replied as Remus looked thoughtful of this aspect.

"Hmm . . . maybe, but I highly doubt it. Though that is something to look into." Remus replied.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short. :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Losen Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Chapter Seven

Loosen Up

**Night** . . .

When Sirius set foot in Harry's room he saw his godson staring off into the sky through his window with an almost sad look on his face. He didn't like seeing Harry unhappy and especially when he knew how much this new experience was going to mean for him.

Harry noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Sirius leaning on his door staring at him with concern.

"What's wrong Siri?" Harry asked in a quite voice, you could barely hear him.

"I was just about to ask you the same question there, prongslet." Sirius replied walking over to Harry as Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Prongslet?" Harry asked him.

"Your mom and dad use to call you that when you were a baby." Sirius replied picking up Harry in his arms and setting him down on his lap as they sat together on Harry's bed.

Just when Harry was about to reply Harry caught sight of the glimmer of a bright light in the sky. He looked up at it and saw a bright shooting star blazing across the sky.

"Look there's a meteor," Sirius said excitedly "I hope it doesn't burn entirely up."

Harry found it very relaxing to star gaze and soon found himself falling asleep in his godfathers' arms. Sirius didn't mind, but he was still worried about Harry. What had caused Harry to look so sad? He'll have to talk to him in the morning along with Remus.

* * *

**Morning **

**Remus, Sirius, & Harry's P.O.V.**

"Hey Harry, how are you today?" Remus asked Harry as he came downstairs for breakfast still in his blue pajamas.

"Fine Uncle Remus." Harry said shyly to him still not used to the fact that he had somebody that cared for him.

"That's good." Remus said smiling to him as Sirius shoved down all his food in his mouth next to Harry.

"Here you go." Remus said to Harry handing him his plate of bacon and eggs as he also gave Sirius a disapproving look.

When Remus finally sat down with them at the table Harry was just playing with his food looking deep in thought.

"What's wrong Harry?" Sirius finally asked wipe crumbs of food off his face with his shirtsleeve.

"Nothing." Harry whispered.

"Come now Prongslet, you can tell us." Sirius said giving Harry an encouraging smile.

"Is it … my fault that mommy and daddy died?" Harry asked them still looking down at his plate.

"Course not, Harry, your parents loved you very much. It wasn't your fault at all." Remus exclaimed as Sirius looked grave about the whole thing.

"If anything it was our fault Harry." Sirius whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him.

"What Sirius means is that nobody could have expected your parents deaths, it was nobody's fault, especially not yours. When your much older, we'll try to explain to you much more deeper about the situation, but for now all you need to know is that it wasn't your fault." Remus exclaimed.

"Okay." Harry replied looking much more happier than he did before.

"I've got to go find us some work if we're going to stay here Remus, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sirius replied leaving out the front door. Remus sighed in deep frustration; he knew what Sirius was really up to. Sirius was never going to let James and Lily's death go.

"Hey Harry, how about we go to the park, hmm? Would you like that?" Remus asked him.

"Yea!" Harry said excitedly.

"Well hurry up and finish your breakfast then." Remus replied deep in thought.

Once outside Sirius could be heard jumping onto the back of a Honda Valkyrie, (a bike that was the equal of him in bike-world). Then would rev the engine a couple of times, never once having a second thought. The roar of the monster bike could be deafening. The red taillights grew smaller and dimmer as he sped off to wherever he went when he wasn't sitting and brooding. That was just the life style to fit him. And he loved being a biker type of guy.

As he rushed along the side roads, he paid close attention to all the things of the day that had earned his love. He felt the wind whip through his long dark hair, listened to the air howling past the monster bike, as if it were enraged at him for passing it by. If the road was long, and passerbies were few, he would close his eyes and just feel the movement of his bike and the friction of the road beneath him. When he again opened his eyes, the process of relieving stress would be complete.

Why had things happened the way they did? He asked himself that hopeless question over and over, until the very thought of the words burned in his mind like eternal damnation. He suddenly pushed the bike even faster than his usual reckless speed. If he slowed down, if he stopped the ride, the world would go dark on him again and he knew that he would give up the fight. Silently he prayed that a truck would come out of nowhere, like an angle from the god he knew didn't exist, and end his pain. Prayed that a deer would leap in front of him so he would die in the dirty ditch. He knew that's where he belonged. In a ditch dying.

Where had he been when James and Lily needed him the most? Why couldn't he see that Peter was the true traitor? Why didn't he confine in Remus? All Harry had now is him and Remus and it's all his fault.

* * *

**Morning … **

**Weasley's P.O.V.**

The rain was starting to let up. Ron and the rest of his brothers and sister had been staying inside because of it. He and Ginny were watching cartoons on the T.V.

"Molly honey, why don't we go outside for a bit of fresh air? We've been stuck in this house for ages!" Mr. Wealsey exclaimed as Ron and Ginny looked up hopefully to their mothers' answer.

"I don't know; Fred and George are coming down with a cold, serves them right really. What were they thinking dancing naked in the rain all day? Anyway, they've been grounded, it really wouldn't seem fair if the rest of the kids left would it?" Molly asked her husband as they spoke in front of Ron and Ginny in the living room.

Ron and Ginny were hiding their laughter as they remembered Charlie and Bill daring the twins to go outside naked. They had betted the twins 5 knuts that they wouldn't dare do it. It was very hilarious when Percy ran screaming to their parents that he saw Fred and George running around naked outside his window.

"How about I just bring the kids to the park hmm? Just for a few hours? You can punish Fred and George while were gone for a bit, is that okay?" Mr. Weasley asked as Ron and Ginny gave Mrs. Weasley a pleading look.

"Oh … alright, but just for a few hours Arthor, I still don't really trust these people." Molly muttered as Mr. Weasley nodded in understanding.

"We will honey. Ron, Ginny, why don't you call down Percy, Bill, and Charlie down so we can go." Mr. Weasley replied to his children.

* * *

**Morning … **

**Jenkins P.O.V.**

"Your making me do _what_?" Noelani asked shocked to her mother as the family was eating breakfast at the table.

"Babysitting. I'll give you twenty bucks by the end of the day," she retorts pointedly.

Noelani raises her eyebrows.

"But mom, I was going to go hang out with my friends today! How am I going to see any cute guys if Benny is there?" Noelani wined as Benny grinned at Noelani's discomfort.

"What? You're to young to be going out with any boys! You need to spend some quality time with your brother for a change. I'll be back at 7:00 tonight. I'll have your aunt or my friend Wafi to check on you guys okay … actually, I think I got Wafi staying here till I come back. You'll have fun anyway so no more pouting alright?"

"Oh great somebody else I have to watch over. Wafi is no grown up." Noelain retorted.

"I like Wafi, he's funny, and especially the time when he got his head stuck in-between the stair bars. That was funny." Benny exclaimed giggling.

Zahia got up from the table and kissed her two kids stopping at Benny. "Benny honey, please try and control your powers, I know it's sometimes hard for you, but its necessary that you stay out of trouble okay?" Zahia asked him as Benny nodded that he understood.

"Yes mommy, I'll try my very best." Benny said as Zahia smile at him.

Being a single mom suited Zahia's independent nature. Sole parenthood was logistically and emotionally challenging, certainly, and carried an almost overwhelming responsibility, but there was simplicity in being Benny and Noelani's whole world. There was no energy wasted on disagreements or compromises with a co-parent with different ideas, and she didn't have to worry about counteracting someone else's bad habits or negative influences.

Still she had to worry about Benny's magic outburst that seemed to keep blasting out every time he was mad or scared. She also worried about what the neighbors would think if they found out about Benny's powers. Noelani was very supportive of Benny even though Benny was adopted, she wasn't jealous in the least bit of him. She loved the whole idea of having another sibling.

Still, the orphanage never said anything about Benny being **'special'**. Zahia had to take a lot of extra cautions now that her husband was dead and especially since she was a single mother now.

Zahia bit her lower lip deep in thought until there was a knock on the door.

The door opened and Wafi appeared.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something." Wafi replied as he went straight into the kitchen and into the fridge.

"Noo … course not … just help yourself to my food that you always eat without asking." Zahia said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Wafi replied as he had a mouth full of donuts squished in his mouth.

"I've gotta go. I'll see you guys tonight okay? Behave, that includes you to _Wafi_." Zahia replied leaving out the door for work teaching college students.

* * *

**The Neighbors P.O.V.**

Many didn't know the families' name. More because they didn't want to or rather that they just didn't want to get around to it.

* * *

**The Park . . .**

Remus grinned with immense satisfaction as the ball flew through the hoop and bounced back into his outstretched arms. Very rarely did he allow himself the opportunity to relax such as he was now, and when he managed to find time for something as simple as basketball, it always proved a welcome distraction from the "real world".

Who would have thought the Weasley's would be here along with the Jenkins kids at the same time today. There were a lot of children there, all laughing and playing now that the sun was out.

Noelani was sitting on a bench reading -- almost ready to turn the page she's gone over three times -- when Charlie and Bill sit down beside her. Charlie was sitting on Noelani's left side of the bench and Bill at her right.

"Hullo, rosebud," Charile says and plucks the book from her hands. "It's much too hot to study."

"He's right, daisy," Bill says. "There was a boy in Charlie's year who studied in the August heat and his head blew up like a balloon and exploded."

"They found bits of his brain a mile away," Charlie adds.

"It's a novel," says Noelani, and smiles. Charlie nods and hands Noelani her book. "Whatever you say, we'll see you later, primrose." Bill replied and they both stand and leave.

Wafi emerged from a convenience store with three large red frozen drinks while walking back towards Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin while Benny went and played with Harry and Ron.

"Drink up," Wafi ordered, handing the guys their drinks from the tray.

"All thirty-two ounces?" Remus Lupin asked, doubtfully.

"If that's what it takes to stave off heat prostration." Wafi replied sitting down with on a little picnic table watching the kids.

Remus raised the straw to his lips and took a small sip. "It's not terrible."

"Not terrible?" Wafi repeated incredulously. "Cherry Slurpees are fun. They're playful, they're sweet, they're tart -- they're the essence of summer."

Soon the rest of the day was spent talking, hanging out in the park, playing Frisbee and eating hot dogs. That was that is until a loud popping noise was heard about fifteen times and thousands of masked figures in cloaks were walking around heading right towards the group.

* * *

A/N Thanks for the review I loved them! Sorry it took so long to update  



	8. Chapter 8 Hope In The Midst Of Darkness

**Author's Note: **Thanks For the reviews! I'm really sorry about not updating, but I have finals to take people! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing what so ever.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Hope In The Midst Of Darkness

The fifteen Deatheaters in black masks and cloaks stormed towards the group of adults and kids as shouts of rage and laughter came from the dark wizards. Two women with their children on the playground were vainly trying to defend themselves against two deatheaters that had came their way, but they were murdered within seconds along with their children. Soon the Dark mark was in the clouds.

Time seemed to slow on the spot as Harry watched the horror in front of him. The screams and cackles of the Death Eaters torturing innocent people and kids, Harry was shock to see such a thing. Remus's hand quickly reached up and turned Harry's face away, he then picked Harry up so that they could both get ready to apparate out of there. Wafi told the children to run to a hiding place, but the death eaters were already coming for them.

"Bill, when I say so, you take Ron and Ginny and run for the nearest chimney you can find. I'll take Percy, Noelani, and Benny with me." Charlie whispered as the kids nodded silently in agreement.

Noelani and Benny were both confused, _'a chimney? How would that help?' _They both had thought the same thing, but were both way too scared to comment.

The crackling and roaring and screaming was growing louder, and Harry could see vague flickers of movement through Remus fingers, as he brought out a wand from his pocket along with Mr. Weasley, even Charlie, Bill, and Percy. Wafi was looking at them as if they had gone mad.

Trying to stay ahead of the Death Eaters and protect the Muggles. It was almost like fighting the war on two fronts, because no witch or wizard could depend on help from the Muggle world if they were exposed.

"What is all this Malfoy!" shouted Lupin, looking more than ever like his inner wolf.

Luscious Malfoy had just taken off his mask right in front of the group grinning madly.

"Remus, well, we had to pay you and the Weasley's a little _visit_. It's been ages since we last seen each other." Luscious sneered laughing along with the other five death eaters that was with him while the others were killing or torturing innocent people and children.

"Hopefully, this will be our last! _Stupefy_!" Arthur shouted towards Malfoy whom had pushed a fellow death eater in his place taken by surprise. That's when Charlie had given the cue to run for it.

"_CRUICO!"_ Malfoy had shouted back at Arthur Weasley.

"_PROTEGO!"_ Authur shouted back blocking the spell.

"_Go get those kids!"_ Malfoy yelled at the four death eaters with him.

"_Remus, go! I'll hold them off!"_ Arthur yelled as he had sent another stunning spell at Malfoy.

"What about-"

"_GO!"_ Arthur shouted as Malfoy tried to send a killing curse at Remus and Harry, but Remus had already apparated at the last minute along with Harry. Wafi was just standing there as if he was rooted to the spot while Arthur Weasley fought with Luscious Malfoy.

* * *

"Come back and play kids! We just want to talk kiddies." A woman's voice shouted chasing after Ginny, Ron, and Bill down a deserted alleyway along with one other death eater.

"Ron … I … can't run … anymore." Ginny huffed slacking behind the two boys even though Ron was holding onto her hand.

"Me to Bill … I think … Ginny's cooties … has gotten to me!" Ron exclaimed trying to keep in step with Bill.

"Aww … is the kiddies getting tired?" The woman laughed along with the man with her.

"_Stupefy!"_ The man yelled at the kids, but missed by an inch, hitting a garbage can instead.

"_Stupefy!"_ The woman yelled this time without missing the shot.

"_Bill!" _Ginny cried as the stupefy spell came and hit Bill square in the back.

"B-Bill?" Ron stuttered scared now that he was totally defenseless without his big brothers help.

"Aww is the little baby crying?" The woman death eater laughed as she and the other death eater descended on them while Bill lay motionless on the concrete ground.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

"_Charlie! Percy!"_ Ginny cried happily as Charlie and Percy grabbed the two Death eaters' wands at the same time.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Percy yelled binding the man Death eater in ropes.

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ Charlie yelled at the woman as she tried to snatch Ron as a hostage, but to no avail. Her arms and legs snapped together and she fell forward faced down onto a pile of trash that was lying around on the concrete; she was stiff as a board and was unable to move.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed as Charlie ran to Bill's side and revived him.

"Urgh, thanks bro." Bill replied as Charlie helped him up.

"L-lets get out of here." Percy said nervously as he grabbed Ginny's hand and Bill grabbed Ron's.

"Charlie, where is Benny and his sister Noelani?" Ron asked as both Charlie and Percy looked rigid at Ron's words.

"Their dead." Charlie whispered walking a head of the group as Ginny began to cry again along with Ron this time.

* * *

**Before ... **

Charlie grabbed Noelani's hand while Percy grabbed Benny's and dragged them forward. Bill, Ron, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen as the crowed of adults and children were running for their lives as Death eaters were going on their killing spree.

A Deatheater cast a _'reducto' _spell, but it hit a muggle store ahead of the group.Large pieces of brick fell on the windows pane and broke the window, shattering it to tiny pieces. Noelani, Benny, and Percy screamed, as Charlie pushed past and put a protection spell around them. The shattered pieces of bricks and glass were pushed off the four and bounced back at the Death eaters whom where angry and were shouting and jeering.

The four kept to their running at a fast pace as two masked death eaters chased them down a small deserted forest where an ocean was nearby as the sun slowly came down.

"Noelani, I'm scared." Benny whispered to her as Percy had let go of his hand and was trying to help his brother by trying to throw stunning spells at the two death eaters.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ One of the death eaters shouted at Benny but missed hitting a tree instead. Benny screamed as Noelani grabbed his hand and ran ahead deeper into the forest as the death eater chased after the two.

"_Stupefy!"_ the death eater shouted again, but missed as Noelani ducked bring Benny down with her and they set off running again, but they soon had to come to a stop as they, ironically, came to an edge of a cliff where there was thousands of jagged edge rocks and the deep blue sea down below.

"_Flipendo!" _The death eater pointed at the two as the spell knocked them backwards down the edge of the cliff.

"_Benny! Noelani!"_ Charlie screamed after just finishing stunning another death eater with Percy's help; the death eater laughed in front of Charlie and Percy.

"I'm afraid you're to late." The death eater laughed raising his wand.

"_STUPEFY!" _Charlie shouted with all his strength at the dark wizard in front of him as the spell hit him right in the chest and he then became immobilized.

"Charlie?" Percy whispered to him not sure of what to do as Charlie stood still looking at the death eater in disgust.

"We … we better find the others." Charlie whispered then turned around pulling Percy close to him.

"Point me." Charlie whispered as his wand beamed a bright light towards the way out of the forest.

* * *

Muffled sounds coming at Benny through the heavy darkness. He couldn't make out any words although he felt that what he was hearing might be words rather than sounds. They had the cadence of speech but with pieces missing, gaps that he sensed rather than heard.

He could feel motion. Was he moving or was everything around him moving? There was nothing underneath him, as if he were floating - whether on air or water, he couldn't tell. Then he realized he couldn't feel his body at all, had no sense of its position or orientation. There was no up or down. There was no air but he didn't seem to need it. No sensation of breathing no panicked urge to even try.

Something was missing, something that he couldn't quite place. His thoughts were disconnected and fuzzy, floating further away the more he tried to grasp them. He felt a growing sense of, what? Loss? Ending? The feeling was becoming unbearable, closing in on him relentlessly. Ending. It was the end of everything. His life was over.

"Benny, Benny, _please wake up_."

'_Noelani?' _Benny's unconscious mind thought.

"Seriously, Mr. Galen, I'm getting air sick! _I'm going to barf!"_ Noelani shouted.

'_Air sick? Mr. Galen? Harry's godfather?'_

"I'm sorry Noelani, but I have to make sure the Weasley kids are alright by any means which in this case I have to go past all logical speed limits!" Sirius shouted behind him as he raced off in the air in a blur with Noelani and Benny in the back seat of his motorcycle.

"What about Wafi, Lupin, Harry, and Mr. Weasley? Are they okay?" Noelani asked trying to hold on to Benny and Sirius at the same time in the fast speed.

"Yes … their all okay. Wafi, he's a bit … freaked out I think is the right word, Mr. Weasley apparated Wafi and him out of there while Remus called for some back up to help fight those death eaters." Sirius finished as he came to a slow stop landing on the road.

"_Sirius, is that you!"_ Ginny Weasley shouted running towards him out of her hiding place in the dark shadows along with her brothers.

"Sirius?" Noelani asked taking off her helmet.

"Uh … a story for another time." Sirius replied hugging Ginny Weasley back.

"Merlin, I thought you two were dead!" Charlie exclaimed happily hugging Noelani as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Is Benny okay?" Ron asked Noelani confused as to why Benny wasn't awake.

"Uhm … I think he's just tired, he used up a lot of energy today." Noelani whispered unsure herself if Benny was really okay after he saved their lives.

"No time to talk right now … I'm going to lead you guys to the nearest chimney, it's right across the street from here, the house is empty, which is not a good or bad thing, but it's better than nothing." Sirius got off his motorcycle along with Noelani whom was carrying Benny in her arms, as he still hasn't woken yet.

Sirius brought out his wand and shrunk his motorcycle, then put it in his pocket.

'_Is everybody here a wizard?'_ Noelani thought to herself.

"Okay, we'll have to be extra careful as to not get caught by death eaters, there are still some out there and we really don't need to be caught right now." Sirius exclaimed as he made a motion for everybody to follow him.

* * *

Thankfully the group made it to the house successfully while a group of aurors fought the death eaters that were still left.

Walking aimlessly through the empty house, the group listened to the rain pound on the windows. The wind howled against the sturdy house positioned in the center of a sprawling danger zone. The green unkempt grass swayed and billowed as the storm blew furiously across the lawn. Lightning broke through the sky and illuminated a forest nearby.

"Were going to be going to the burrow, your mother is there also Noelani." Sirius replied handing Bill the bag of Floo powder as the rest of the Weasley's looked relieved to be going back home again.

Bill threw a handful of Floo powder into the small fire and shouted, "The Burrow!" and disappeared into the bright green flames as Noelani looked totally confused and shocked.

The other Weasley kids followed suit till Sirius, Benny, and Noelani were left.

"It would probably be best if I apparated with Benny to the Burrow, it's not a good idea to have two people at the same time going through the Floo network." Sirius exclaimed as Noelani slowly handed Benny to Sirius then nervously looked back at the chimney.

"You'll do fine, just take this powder, and say clearly, 'The Burrow'" Sirius concluded as Noelani nodded her head and took a hand full of Floo powder in the small fire and shouted, 'The Burrow' and then she was gone.

* * *

Through the swirling clouds of soot, Noelani saw a flash of red and stuck her feet out to catch the hearth opening at the Burrow. Sliding through the gate, she landed forward gracefully out of the chimney.

"You made it okay then?" Charlie asked her helping Noelani out of the chimney just as Sirius 'pop' inside the house.

Charlie hadn't moved when she let go, and Noelani blushed as she remembered the dazed look on his face as she walked away. She wasn't quite sure what was going on between herself and Charlie Weasley, she barley knew the guy, but it was enough to make her stomach flutter.

"Noelani, are you okay sweet heart?" Zahia Jenkins asked her through teary eyes, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." Noelani replied muffled as her mother was squeezing the living daylights out of her.

"Benny is still unconscious?" Zahia asked nobody in particular as Sirius handed Benny to Zahia.

"From my understanding, your son used a bit of magic to conquer up a great amount of protection to create a bubble of some sorts to keep from falling in the rocky ocean. It's good that Sirius came when he did." Albus Dumbledor exclaimed as he walked into the living room with the rest of the group while Mrs. Weasley was still crying over her children in relief.

While the Weasley's went to the kitchen along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, & Harry, Albus stayed and talked to the Jenkins in the living room about magic.

* * *

A/N Hmm, what to do now? 


	9. Chapter 9 Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Mildetryth: **I'm so sorry that you cried… I didn't know that you like them _that_ much. My apologies, but I had to make you a little scared though. No fun if I couldn't. lol.

**Imakeeper**: Uh… did I read what you said right? '4:40 AM … like my prom starts in under 14 hours' Uh… I just don't know what to say… I feel honored that you wrote me that, lol, but I'm also concerned that you spent some time reading the story instead of getting some sleep… you're a true viewer, I wish I could give you an award, but I can't… oh well love ya anyway. Hey by the way, I had my prom on June 10, hope yours went well.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I love them all!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, nooooothing at all.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

**Before …**

"Noelani, I'm scared." Benny whispered to her as Percy had let go of his hand and was trying to help his brother by trying to throw stunning spells at the two death eaters.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_ One of the death eaters shouted at Benny but missed hitting a tree instead. Benny screamed as Noelani grabbed his hand and ran ahead deeper into the forest as the death eater chased after the two.

"_Stupefy!"_ the death eater shouted again, but missed as Noelani ducked bring Benny down with her and they set off running again, but they soon had to come to a stop as they, ironically, came to an edge of a cliff where there was thousands of jagged edge rocks and the deep blue sea down below.

"_Flipendo!" _The death eater pointed at the two as the spell knocked them backwards down the edge of the cliff.

As soon as Benny and Noelani were knocked off the cliff they were screaming all the way down till Benny put up a bubble shield unconsciously shielding both him and his sister in the process.

Sirius whom had set off immediately on his motorcycle to look for the others after hearing news of Death Eaters at the park from Remus when he had apparated to their home. Sirius had come across the Jenkins' kids ten inches away from the rocky edges of the ocean. It had toke Noelani about two minutes to calm Benny down enough for him to put his shields down and onto the back of Sirius' bike.

**Present …**

" … after Sirius came and got us we looked for the others, you pretty much know the rest." Noelani finished with the story of the night events.

"So, the little dude is a wizard along with everybody else in this house?" Wafi Everest asked the group as he was sitting on a cushioned armchair leaning over with his elbows on his knees and his hands in fists under his chin.

"All except Ms. Jenkins and her daughter that is." Albus Dumbledor concluded looking thoughtful.

"So … what now? I mean are those Death Eater guys coming back? Why were they here in the first place?" Wafi asked Dumbledor sitting up straighter in the chair.

"Alas, I'm afraid it is not for me to tell. Such information could put people in danger." Albus exclaimed as he whipped out some tea and crumpets.

"But, the Weasley's and the others obviously know something, why do they get to know when Benny, Wafi, and I were attacked to along with the rest of the neighbors?" Noelani asked with a fuming expression on her face.

"My dear, it's nothing to fret over. In fact you wont even remember this conversation when you wake up." Albus exclaimed buttering up his crumpet.

"What do you mean by that? I mean unless we get a case of amnesia, I'm pretty sure we're going to _remember_ this. A mother especially doesn't forget her children being in danger by some_ 'dark wizards' _as you call it." Zahia Jenkins replied holding Benny closer to her while he slept unaware of anything taking place.

Albus just smiled and offered them some tea and crumpets, which they declined except for Wafi.

* * *

**The Kitchen …**

"Dumbledor has decided that it would be best if he became secret keeper to our new location that we'll be moving into together as soon as everything is cleared up with the ministry after they put a memory charm on the muggles." Arthur exclaimed as Sirius was helping himself to a sandwich in the Weasley's fridge.

"Aww … we're moving _again_ Dad? Do we have to?" Ron asked sitting on his dad's right along with Ginny, Percy, and the twins while Mrs. Weasley sat on the left side along with Remus, Sirius, Harry, Charlie, and Bill.

"Stop your whining. It's all for the best." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as Ron pouted along with Ginny.

"What is going to happen to the Jenkins?" Charlie asked his parents.

There was an eerie silence for about thirty seconds after Charlie's words which none of the adults seemed willing to answer.

"What's going to happen to Benny, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked from Remus' lap after nobody had answered Charlie's question.

"Well … Benny and his family are going to stay here where it's safe for them while we and the Weasley's move to a different location where it's safe for us." Remus exclaimed, as Harry looked sad about this along with the rest of the Weasley kids.

"Can we visit them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We'll see." Remus whispered as Albus entered the kitchen.

"So what's the verdict Albus?" Sirius asked him as Albus took a seat with the group.

"I've just sent the Jenkins and Mr. Everest on their way … they wont remember anything of this past events or of meeting you, neither will the rest of the muggles." Dumbledor concluded as the Weasley children frowned at this.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Charlie asked Dumbledor as he sighed in frustration.

"I'm afraid it is. The Death Eaters has caused too much trouble … twenty-five deaths. No … it's best that nobody even knows anything or of your moving for they will assume that it was all your families doing along with Remus and Sirius. Too much of a coincidence you see." Dumbledor explained s Charlie still didn't look please one bit about this new change of events.

"I've made a portkey," Albus explained bringing out a crystal glass ornament of a phoenix, "to your new location. Your home has many protection wards on it so as to make sure no unwanted being can get in or out without your permission. Of course nobody will be able to see your home, not without given information from me." Albus replied setting the glass phoenix in the middle of the table.

"Are we leaving now Dumbledor?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The sooner the better Arthur." Albus replied, "Your belongings should already be at your new home now." Albus explained.

"Hands out now then. On the count of three … one … two… three!"

* * *

"Wow... big mansion..." Bill replied as the rest of the group observed their new home that they would be living in from now on.

"No kidding! Think of all the possibilities we'll have of causing trouble in this place." Fred exclaimed as George nodded in agreement.

"_Fred!"_ Mrs. Weasley snapped at them making Harry laugh while Remus put Harry down next to Ron and Ginny.

"Only joking mum." George replied while Fred mouthed to Harry that they weren't.

Two house elves were standing by the door waiting for the group to come.

"Welcome masters and mistress, I'm Sunan and this is Kulap, we're your servants." Sunan explained.

Sunan looked young along with Kulap, they both definitely looked like they had a bunch of energy in them ready to burst. Both Sunan and Kulap's eyes were round and violet. They both wore servant clothes that a muggle would wear. Just in case you didn't know, Sunan is a boy and Kulap is a girl.

"I can take young masters to their rooms of their choosing while Sunan can take other masters to their rooms." Kulap explained as the group agreed to this arrangement.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The whole place looked _way_ too clean for Sirius taste. The mansion was over-all beautiful and easy to travel around except for the stairs that went up in two directions and another passage went straight under the balcony that hung slightly over the stairs.

"You wouldn't happen to know where this place is located would you?" Percy asked Kulap as he, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, and Ginny followed her to their new rooms.

"Of course Kulap knows master Weasley … this place is located on Thailand." Kulap explained while Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked confused, as they didn't know where the heck Thailand was located.

Kulap showed a room that had a bunk bed that had tiny snitches on the covers, a bunch of toys in a plastic blue basket in the front and back corner, a huge yellow sitting cushion that Ron, Ginny, and Harry could easily get lost in, and a desk with a computer on top of it along with a rolling blue chair. There was also a window in the back of the room.

Harry and Ron claimed the room immediately while Ginny pouted when Ron said that he didn't want any girls sharing the room with him.

"Don't worry young mistress, I have a perfect room for you…"

* * *

All in all it was a very amusing night for about thirty minutes until the twins and Ginny got lost and now they had the whole family looking for them. They were easily found though, their shouting could be heard from across the country.

"WE'RE LOST AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" a VERY loud voice yelled which was Ginny.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! IT'S NOT _OUR_ FAULT THAT YOU FOLLOWED US!" an equally loud voice yelled making Ginny cry even harder.

"SHUT UP!" another loud voice said ending the yelling war between the two people.

"DAD!"

**

* * *

A/N if you want to get an idea of where they live now, check on my home page :)**

**Previews of the next chappie ...**

**Chapter Ten...**

_"You're thinking about her aren't you Charlie?"_

_"If you must know yes you snot nose twin brats."_

_"Well since you're being so nice-"_

_"we will tell you-"_

_"of our plan to-"_

_"see a certain young girl-"_

_"and her young brother-"_

_"by the end of the night-"_

_"when everybody is asleep." _


	10. Chapter 10 Days Like This

**AuthorsNote**: Thanks for the reviews, I truly liked them alot and I hope you like this chapter, I do very much.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Days Like This**

"Hello! My name is Hermione Granger and I'm seven years old! What's your name?" A girl with bright brown eyes and brown hair put into two curly ponytails asked Harry as he was at a restaurant with his family and friends.

Harry had just went to look at a tank full of different kinds of fish while he waited for his food to come when this girl came up from behind him. She was wearing a blue dress with a bow in the back and when she smiled at him you could see her pink braces on her teeth. Harry himself was wearing a red button up shirt with a black bow tie around the collar and black slacks.

"Er … ohm, my name is Harry Potter and I'll be seven years old in …" Harry was counting how many days he had left till his birthday by using his fingers, " seven days! It's very nice to meet you Hermione." Harry said as politely as he could which made Hermione smile even bigger.

"When is your birthday?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, July 31st." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh cool. Happy early birthday then." Hermione said shyly.

"Thank you." Harry said trying his best to not to make friends so early into his movement here, but he knew it was impolite to be rude and that was just not him.

"My mommy and daddy are sitting over in the back of the restaurant." Hermione said pointing to the two adults sitting by themselves in the back corner of the room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were looking at Mr. Weasley with uncertainty as he kept asking for pumpkin pastries for appetizers and asking if they had an electric fireplace so he could see how it worked.

Harry must admit though, Mr. Weasley was kind of strange and very obsessed with anything to do with muggle objects. Right now everybody seemed to be in their own world despite the fact that Bill and Charlie kept talking about Quidditch pretty loudly, but it didn't matter seeing as there was just them and the Grangers at the restaurant and they were barely paying attention to anything besides looking out for Hermione.

"Is that your family?" Hermione asked him eyebrows raised at the Weasley family.

"Yea …" Harry replied he didn't feel like going into detail about it, he didn't want to make friends with anybody else seeing as it hasn't gone to well especially if they were muggles.

"Oh, well I'm just visiting my grandpa and grandma for the summer. My mommy said that it's important to get to know family members because you never know if it'll be the last thing you'll do. My grandparents are really old and daddy is really worried about them." Hermione exclaimed sadly.

"Oh … well I hope the visit goes well then." Harry replied as Sirius called him back to the table.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said as he headed back while Hermione waved by to him.

"Who were you talking to Prongslet?" Remus asked him as Sirius helped Harry back onto his chair.

"A girl named Hermione Granger." Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahh … you already have girls chasing after you young Progslet?" Sirius teased him as Harry looked at him confused.

"Why would I be chased Padfoot?" Harry asked him as Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius grinning face.

"Don't pay attention to the words that come out of his mouth Harry." Remus replied, as everybody's plates were set in front of them by servants.

"So, it's really official Dad? We're really staying here for good?" Charlie asked a bit disappointed.

"Come now Charlie, we're here to enjoy ourselves for once in our life." Mr. Weasley said a bit stressed out.

"Charlie, stop nagging your father." Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

"I don't mind the moving arrangements father." Percy replied as both Charlie and Bill made kissing sounds with their lips.

"Stop it boy's!" Mrs. Weasley snapped for the second time that day.

* * *

**The Next Day ...**

The next day, Charlie had been in a really sour mood and always kept himself hidden in his and Bill's room. He couldn't help but like that Noelani girl, she seemed nice enough and really cared about her brother which he had a lot a respect for her for that.

She had a nice smile, bright eyes, and even laughed at Fred and George's lame jokes. He had barely known the girl and he already had feelings for her. He felt like she had dumped him or something, he couldn't explain it.

"You're thinking about her aren't you Charlie?" Fred asked him as he and George went in his room, which was locked, but the twins borrowed Sirius' knife that unlocks anything so that they could snoop in Charlie's room to see what he was up to.

"If you must know yes you snot nose twin brats." Charlie said snapping at them from his bed, which he was buried in under his covers.

"Well since you're being so nice-"

"we will tell you-"

"of our plan to-"

"see a certain young girl-"

"and her young brother-"

"by the end of the night-"

"when everybody is asleep."

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Charlie asked finally coming out from his covers surveying his young brothers.

"That got his attention." George said to Fred rolling his eyes.

"I bet he can't wait to snog his little girlfriend right now." Fred replied back.

"Get to the point would you before I smash both of your heads into the wall." Charlie said throwing his pillow at them, blushing a bright pink.

"But if Mr Weasley or Mrs. Weasley finds out you've - " Harry began, he had followed the twins up to Charlie's room after catching them snooping around in Sirius' and Remus room.

Charlie interrupted him with a sharp glare. "Excuse me? The only way that dad or mom will learn of this is if somebody tells him or her. And nobody is going to tell them. Are they?" Charlie's eyes flashed dangerously as he glared right at Harry and the twins, just like Hermione would if she had thought that he had cheated at a game or something along those lines.

"Wow … no need to be so up tight big bro, we were just looking out for your well being." Fred exclaimed as George winked at Harry seeing as Harry looked quite nervous at Charlie's quick change of attitude.

"I hope we never fall in love dear bro." George said to Fred.

"I quite agree, who needs all the drama anyway. We'll just become obsessed maniacs like Charlie and who needs that?" Fred exclaimed as Harry giggled.

"I'll be going to see them, not you guys, now get out." Charlie said pushing the boys out of his room before any of them could protest.

* * *

** Night ...**

"Thank Merlin nobody that nobody heard me." Charlie whispered to himself as he brushed off a bit of dust from his denim jeans and blue shirt from the Jenkins's fireplace.

It was night at the island of Aino and it was around 11:30 pm. What Charlie was getting himself into, he didn't know. He just had to see Noelani to ease his mind. He slowly tipped toed around the living and up the wooden staircase.

He had no idea which room Noelani's room was but he didn't really have to guess seeing as her name was printed on her door in gold and pink letters next to her brothers.

When Charlie quietly opened the door he saw Noelani going into her own personal bathroom to change into her pajamas. The room was a small bedroom, decorated in pink, with lots of books and stuffed animals. She had a white kitten that was sitting on the edge of her pink flowered bed.

Noelani sighed, as she got ready for bed by putting on her pajamas.

"I'm so tired." She mumbled as she stumbled toward her bed. She landed diagonally on her stomach across the bed avoiding her kitten as she drifted off to sleep.

Sleeping people are pretty. Not that Noelani was sleeping perfectly, but she was still a pretty one. Charlie had thought as he went over and put her under her covers.

'_Why do I even bother, it's not like she remembers me or anything.'_ Charlie thought to himself unaware of Noelani's door opening.

"Charlie?"

Charlie jumped and turned around knowing that he had got caught only to see Benny with his hand still on the doorknob wearing his blue pajamas and a brown teddy bear in his other hand.

"Benny? You _remember_ me?" Charlie asked shocked.

"Course I do, though sis and mommy don't. They think I made you and everybody else up in a dream or something." Benny whispered as he quietly closed the door.

"No way…" Charlie said lost in thought as he and Benny sat on Noelani's bed.

'_That's impossible, Benny had to have lost his memory of us, unless, Dumbledor didn't… Of course! I'm so stupid! Benny was unconscious! Their was no way for Dumbledor to obliviate Benny's memories!'_ Charlie thought excitedly as Benny gave him a questioning look.

"What?" Benny asked confused holding his bear tighter to his chest.

"You only remember because Dumbledor didn't erase your memories, you were unconscious so he couldn't erase them." Charlie replied to him.

"Who's Dumbly-dor?" Benny asked him.

"Dumbledor is a Professor, he's headmaster of Hogwarts at my school." Charlie explained.

"Oh, so he's like a principle or teacher?" Benny asked him as Noelani turned to her side on her bed.

"Yea, something like that." Charlie replied as he looked back at Noelani.

"Uhm … why did he erase everybody's memories?" Benny asked him confused.

"Because a lot of bad people in cloaks came and attacked innocent people and he didn't want anybody to know of what they truly were." Charlie tried to explain.

"You mean bad wizards?" Benny asked him.

"Yea, exactly. Dumbledor doesn't want anybody to know that there are wizards and witches out there in the world so the head minister of magic erased peoples memories along with your family so that people wouldn't know of anything that happened." Charlie explained.

"Ooh." Benny replied yawning.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Charlie asked him.

"No, because if I do, then I'll never see you again." Benny said sadly to him as his eyes started to water.

"Course you will, along with Harry, and Ron which you'll be in the same year with once you come to Hogwarts. You'll be going to the same school with them once you turn eleven." Charlie concluded as Benny started to brighten up after that bit of information.

"Really? How's that gonna happen?" Benny asked.

"Well, seeing as you're a wizard, you'll automatically be accepted to Hogwarts which is a school for kids to learn magic and to be properly trained in using it." Charlie explained as Benny got off on Noelani's bed.

"I can't wait! I'll be able to finally see my friends again!" Benny said excitedly yawning.

"I'm going to bed… bye, bye, Charlie." Benny replied leaving out the door leaving Charlie alone in his own thoughts as he watched Noelani sleep.

* * *

**Next Day ... **

It was an early Wednesday afternoon at about 3:00 p.m. and two days had past since the Grangers had dinner at the Thailand plaza restaurant. Everybody was making preparations for a two-day vacation. Since it was Alyssa and Stuart Granger's 6th anniversary, the young couple had decided to take their grandparent's along. Unfortunately, they couldn't take their daughter along. They came over the agonizing decision of finding a babysitter.

"What are we going to do Stu?" asked Alyssa.

"Well… we could always ask those nice couple-"

"Don't you dare say the Weasley's Stuart!" Alyssa said.

"Why not? Their nice people and I do believe Hermione has taking a liking to one of the boys, Harry I think Hermione said his name was." Stuart exclaimed as they sat at the living room couch discussing arrangements while Hermione was in her room reading.

"The Weasley's just seem … a tad bit strange is all. I mean they have enough children on their own to handle and I don't think Hermione really likes the Weasley kids that much, especially that boy Ron I think. According to Hermione he said that she was a know it all and I don't want that kind of negativity around my baby." Alyssa exclaimed as Stuart sighed out his frustration.

"I've called everyone dear, we don't really have any other options unless we cancel our trip." said Stuart.

"Well I guess since Harry's uncle and godfather will be there, then it should be okay." Alyssa said finally giving in.

"The Weasley's make good neighbors in the neighborhood." Stu said before calling, "I imagine that the Weasley's and Harry's relatives are a very good family, let's give them a call then shall we."

* * *

_**Current Ages**_

**Ginny Weasley:6 years old**

**Harry J. Potter:6 ½ years old**

**Hermione Granger:7 years old**

**Ron Weasley:7 years old**

**Fred/ George Weasley: 9 years old**

**Percy Weasley:11 years old**

**Charlie Weasley:14 years old**

**Bill Weasley:16 years old**

**A/N so what do you think? Do you like the new addition to the group:) I didn't know what to do with this chapter, it was a bunch of brain storming and headaches at the end, but i did it. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait. **


	11. Chapter 11 Part One

**AuthorsNote**: Yea, thank you soooo very much for your reviews... I appreciate it greatly.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Everything Is Going To Be Alright

Part One

**Morning**…

Percy got up and took a shower, brush his teeth, wash his face and change his clothes. He changed into a red shirt, cargo jean shorts and white sneakers. He grabbed his glasses and went down stairs into the kitchen.

"Go tell everyone breakfast is ready," said Mrs. Weasley as she flipped over the pancakes.

"Ok." Percy said running up the stairs to Ginny's room. "Ginny, get up!" he yelled.

"Ok!" Ginny yawned.

Percy ran into Ron's room across the hall. "Harry, Ron up!" Percy yelled. "Now!" he said pulling the covers off Ron.

"Ugh," Ron groaned.

"Ok, ok" Harry said.

Now off to the twins' room.

"Geroge!" Percy pulled the covers off him.

"Fred!" Percy pulled the covers off of him also.

"A few more minutes," Fred groaned. "A few more hours," George said pulling the covers back on.

"Up now!" Percy said as he snatched the covers off of George's bed and whacked Fred with a pillow.

"OK!" They both yelled.

"Thanks," Percy said running down to Bill and Charlie's room, but they were empty so Percy ran back down to the kitchen.

"Mum, never let Percy wake anybody up," Bill started.

"Ever...again," Charlie finished.

Both boys were sill in their pajamas waiting for their food to be served to them.

"Yeah, he does it so violently," Fred agreed as everybody came into the kitchen still in their pajamas.

* * *

**The Grangers…**

At one o'clock sharp the next day, all three Grangers arrived at the neighbors' house right next door to theirs; they didn't know who actually owned it, but they assumed it was the Weasley's. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood solemnly in front of the door, as if awaiting their executions, Hermione though looked excited with anticipation.

Mr. Granger rang the doorbell and waited for it to be answered. It was almost immediately answered by a red-haired, freckle faced little girl in a yellow shirt that had a rabbit on it and jean shorts along with her black sandals. Just when Mr. Granger was going to ask the little girl a question a man with Light brown-grayish hair and blue-green eyes came to the door.

_(A/N J.K. Rowling never wrote what color Remus eyes were, so I'm guessing, if you know, please tell me.)_

Remus bent down to talk to Hermione.

"Hi, you must be Hermione Granger, I've heard a lot about you from Ron Weasley and my nephew Harry. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Ginny Weasley over here hiding behind me. The Weasley's and I are here to take care of your for two days if that is okay with you?" Remus asked her nicely as Hermione nodded shyly looking down at her pink flip-flops.

The Grangers were just wearing normal summer clothing to fight off the hot weather. Both Mrs. Granger and Hermione were wearing jean skirts and a t-shirt only Hermione's was pink and Mrs. Granger's was blue. Mr. Granger was wearing brown cargo shorts with a white shirt. Remus then stood up straighter to shake Mr. Granger's hand after talking to Hermione.

"I'm Stuart Granger and this is my wife Alyssa Granger, it's very nice to meet you. Thank you so much for doing this for us." Mr. Granger said shaking his hand along with Mrs. Granger.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave as soon as possible seeing as our plane will come at three-thirty. Hermione, be good okay." Mrs. Granger said kissing her on her forehead and hugging her while Mr. Granger did the same.

"Bye mommy and daddy." Hermione said sadly waving goodbye.

"Bye honey and thank you very much Mr. Lupin." Mr. Granger said waving goodbye along with his wife.

Remus helped Hermione with her luggage as they entered the house, while Ginny looked at Hermione awkwardly as Hermione did the same.

After Remus set Hermione's luggage down by the steps he yelled for somebody to come and help him with Hermione's luggage.

"Remus, why don't you just get the house el- …oh, uh hi their Hermione … I'm Cyrus Galen…but everybody here just calls me Padfoot." Sirius said as Hermione said hi shyly back to him.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry please come down here." Mrs. Weasley said coming into the dinning room setting after hearing Remus shout for help with Hermione's luggage.

All boys soon arrived and took their places next to their mother except for Harry whom was at Sirius side. The Weasley's all had dark, red hair and freckles, Hemione noticed except for Harry whom wasn't related to them.

"Hermione is going to be spending two days with us as our guest, so I want you to be on your very best behavior while she's here, is that understood?" Mrs. Weasley asked the kids as they all nodded except Ron who was slightly frowning, that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione though seeing as she was frowning back at him.

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley said sternly to him seeing his expression.

"Sorry mum… lets go somewhere and play Harry!" Ron said grabbing his hand leaving Harry no choice but to follow.

"Hermione, your room is with Ginny… she'll show you your bed and I'll have Bill and Charlie bring up your things." Mrs. Weasley said as both boys groaned at this.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at them.

"Nothing mum… we would be delighted to bring up Hermione's luggage." Bill exclaimed getting to it along with Charlie while Hermione followed Ginny up the stairs nervously; the rest of the boys left to do their own thing.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long two days." Remus muttered to himself while Sirius grinned.

"Well, if you guys want dinner you're going to have to help me since Kulap and Sunan won't be able to help now that Hermione is here." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed walking towards the kitchen along with Remus and Sirius.

"And whose fault is that?" Sirius asked her while Remus groaned at another bickering coming along.

"Well what did you want me tell them Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked him.

"Nooo." Sirius said.

"Excuse me for not being crude." Mrs. Weasley snapped at him while Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys enjoy this don't you?" Remus asked them as they walked in the kitchen.

"Enjoy what exactly?" Sirius asked sitting on top of the gray marble counter despite the disapproving look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"These fights you two have on stupid little things. Just yesterday you two were arguing about which bathroom was the nicest when they clearly are the same exact replications of each other." Remus exclaimed as he brought out some pepperoni and salami.

"She started…" Sirius mumbled while Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"_Well you did!_ Why is it every time I say something you always have to twist it around? I say the sky is blue you say is pink. I don't understand you _and_ _you know what?_ I don't think I should really care." Sirius exclaimed leaving out the kitchen leaving Mrs. Weasley and Remus to themselves.

"Molly." Remus said frustrated.

"What Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked her back towards him as she brought out some pots and pans.

"When are you going to talk to him about your feelings before I finally snap?" Remus asked her bringing out some flower and cheese.

"I will do no such thing." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed glaring at him.

"Well if you don't, I do believe that it will be the time for Sirius, Harry, and I to leave and find a new place to live. All this aggravation towards each other is not needed or wanted. Please settle this dispute between you and him _Molly_." Remus pleaded with her while Mrs. Weasley sighed out her frustration.

"_Fine."_ Mrs. Weasley said leaving a smirking Remus in the kitchen; he knew threatening to leave would get her.

* * *

**30 minutes later w/ the others …**

"What do you wanna do George?" Fred asked him as they sat in their room writing down pranks to do after Hermione left from her visit with them.

"What?" George asked him confused.

"It's obvious you're bored, so what is it that you wanna do?" Fred asked him again.

"I dunno." George answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" Fred asked standing up.

"At the moment I don't really care," George said.

"Yes you do, come on," Fred said pulling his white sleeve jacket.

The twins went up to Harry's and Ron's room where Ron was lying on his bed looking grumpy about something while Harry was ignoring Ron by typing on the computer.

"Hi little bro," Fred said lying on his bed beside him.

"Hey Fred, George," he said sitting up.

"George is bored and he was really bugging me, so...what'd you two like to do?" Fred asked.

"Who knows it's a big house," Ron answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go ask the others," Fred said while Ron snorted.

"What's your problem?" Fred asked him.

"Why do we have to include Hermione? She'll just ruin it with her know-it-all-ism." Ron exclaimed while George and Fred looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Know-it-all-ism?" Both twins said together.

"Yeah, you know what I mean. She thinks she's so smart!" Ron exclaimed fuming at the way Fred and George were laughing at him.

"She probably is smart if she got you ticked off Ron… come on give her a break, you don't even know her yet." George exclaimed but Ron just snorted back in return.

"I like her… I think she's nice when she doesn't have her nose in a book all the time." Harry exclaimed from his spot from the computer.

"Come on then and lets go see her along with Ginny… Ron you can stay here and be bored all you want." Fred said leaving out the door with his twin and Harry.

The group walked towards Ginny's room while Ron trailed behind them.

"Hi guys!" Ginny said as she stopped talking with Hermione and looked up at Harry and her brothers.

"This is stupid." Ron whispered to himself.

"We need something to do," Fred said.

"We can go to the lake in our yard," Ginny suggested.

"Naw, that-" Ron began.

"Sounds like fun," George finished Ron's sentence.

"Yeah we'll get our bathing suit's ready." Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

The twins and Harry walked out of Ginny's room.

"That's going to be boring!" Ron said to George as they walked down the spiral staircase.

"It'll be fun, come on..." George and Fred walked out of the door, as Ron sighed and followed along with Harry.

"I'm not gonna swim...I didn't even bring a bathing suit," Ron said pouting.

"So what," George said as they made it to the lake.

Ron sat on a rock and watched the twins and Harry jump in the lake and swim around splashing each other.

Ginny and Hermione soon came along in their yellow and blue bathing suits jumping in the water along with the boys.

"Hey!_ You splashed me!" _Ron said furiously to Hermione.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hermione countered back at him splashing him more as the twins grinned at each other splashing Ron also.

Ron jumped in the water drenching Hermione with water and the twins, but mostly Hermione.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted splashing Ron as Ron continued to laugh; he just kept splashing her back as Hermione did the same back at him.

* * *

**Mr. Weasley…**

"Arthur, what are we going to do about this medical situation? We don't have enough healers to save everybody in this hospital now that wizards, witches, and even _muggles_ are being slaughtered all over the place." Ministry official Dominic Evergreen asked him.

Dominic Evergreen was a close friend of Arthur Weasley and also happened to love everything to do with muggles and was a healer at St. Mongos. They were Mr. Evergreen's office at the moment.

"I know you're in danger also Arthur, but I didn't know who else to go to… the ministry doesn't give a hoot about this… as long as we do what they want us to do. I need another solution." Mr. Evergreen said sighing out his frustration.

"I don't know what to say Dominic… this is one big problem." Arthur said sadly.

"I tried asking the international if they could help us with more healers, but seeing the threat of death eaters acting out has upset the world and they don't want to take their chances by coming here." Mr. Evergreen exclaimed rubbing his head.

"Well…I know this might be a long shot Dominic, but what about the muggle doctors?" Arthur suggested while Dominic laughed at this.

"Come now Arthur…no way will that work… muggles are prejudice. They'll never go for it." Dominic exclaimed.

"No… but if we got certain muggles or squibs who already know about magic… maybe it would work?" Arthur said hopefully.

"It's a long shot Arthur… a very long shot."

* * *

**The Jenkins…**

"Are we going somewhere mom?" asked Noelani as she watched her mother grab out her luggage and clothes from her closet.

"We're going to Thailand sweet heart, isn't that great? I got a promotion to Thailand to go work where they pay much more than they pay here!" said Zahia Jenkins excitedly.

"What? Are you serious? You got a promotion to work in the medical field over at Thailand? How much more do they pay and when are we going there? _How_ are we going there?" asked Noelani, she was just as happy as her mother to get out the island.

"My brother lives near Thailand; he can help us until we get a place of our own. Were going by plane, and they pay me fifty dollars a hour." answered Ms. Jenkins.

"_Alright_! I'll tell Benny to pack his stuff up. Oh, but mom, what about Wafi? What about my aunties?" Noelani asked.

"I already talked to your aunts about us moving. They like it here, they like the peace and quite and would rather not move from here. Wafi though… I don't think Wafi can afford to move sweet heart, and you know how he is about borrowing money from people…but you know how Wafi is, he'll find someway to follow us if he can by all means." Mrs. Jenkins replied sadly.

"Oh…well, I'll go pack then… and get Benny to pack to." Noelani replied leaving her mother to herself in her own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N Yea, that's part one... what do you think? This chapter was kinda, I don't know...mystrious? A long shot? Well please reveiw and tell me what you think.**  



	12. Chapter 12 Part Two

**Author'sNOte: **I finally updated! Yay me! Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...nothing.

xox xox xox xox xox xox xox xo xoxo xo xo xo xo xoox

**Chapter Twelve**

**Everything Is Going To Be Alright **

**Part Two**

"Excuse me, my name is Albus Dumbledore. May I please come in?" asked Albus.

It was 10 at night at Myanmar, Bagan on July 30th. Albus Dumbledore was wearing a blue suite and had his hair tied in the back wearing his half moon glasses. Dumbledore had found out the residents of Ms. Jenkins and her family, apparently she was living with her brother for the time being.

"Uh of course…" The man replied letting Albus threw.

"May I ask what this is about Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Please, call me Albus Mr…?" Dumbledore asked him peering at him while they were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Mr. Alvis Johnson." Alvis replied leading him towards his living room.

"Ah Mr. Johnson are you in relations with Ms. Zahia Jenkins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes… she's my older sister. Is there a problem concerning her?" Alvis asked concerned as they came into the room.

"Oh no of course not… I just thought it peculiar that your last names were different is all, but I would like to speak with her if that would be convenient." Dumbledore replied as he sat down on the cousin chair while Alvis stood standing.

"Ah… Zahia wanted to keep the same last name of her dead husband; Zahia is upstairs with my nephews. I'll bring her down then shall I?" Alvis said excusing himself. As soon as he left somebody entered the room that Dumbledore had once came in contact with, but had barely known.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Alas, so we meet again Mr. Everest." Dumbledore said with enthusiasm as Wafi looked at him in confusion.

"Do I know you?"

xoxox xoxo xoxo xoxox xox ox xoxo

"It seems that the Weasleys, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, but I would like if you call him Cyrus Galen for the time being, and Mr. Potter have acquired Quidditch tickets and they would like you and your sister to come with them if it is alright with your mother." Albus said to him.

The words didn't sink in right away, to Benny or Noelani as they had no idea what Quidditch was, but he then Benny realized he was going to be able to see Harry again and the rest of the Weasley's, Benny's face began to split into a large grin.

"Really, Dumbly-dor?" Benny asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'll be flooing you to the Quiddicth World Cup of the day of the game I should presumed." Albus said sipping his tea.

"That's really nice of them. Would you please tell them that Benny and Noelani would love to come?" Ms. Jenkins said to Albus while Wafi kept scratching his head at this whole discussion.

"Yes… this is of course also an important day seeing as it's Harry's birthday tomorrow and I imagine nobody has told him of what is going to be planned for him." Albus exclaimed as Benny smiled wider at this.

"So it's a real big surprise for him?" Benny asked him.

"Yes indeed. Harry's uncle and godfather have already set up everything for his birthday and all that is need now is your presence there." Albus concluded as Ms. Jenkins nodded in understanding.

It was all Benny could do to stay in his seat. All thoughts of having to go to see Harry again were making him all excited that thoughts of Quidditch World Cup were purged from his mind.

Noelani on the other hand was nervous, she didn't even remember the Weasley's and from what Albus Dumbledore told her they knew both Benny and her very well as of her mother and even Wafi. And who was this Charlie Weasley that Albus talked about? And what did Albus mean when he said Charlie had taken a great deal of liking to her?

"Thank you, sir!" Benny said happily to him while Noelani was still in her thoughts.

"Don't thank me, Benny, thank the Weasleys and the others, they seem very fond of you." Benny's grin broadened.

"I'll see you two at eleven in the morning tomorrow to take you to the Quidditch World Cup to meet up with the others. I take it you're not adverse to the idea of me taking you there with an old goof such as myself are you?" Dumbledore asked them eyes twinkling.

"Course not sir." Noelani replied as they said their goodbyes and Dumbledore left them.

** xoxo xo xo xoxo xo xo xo xo xo xo xoxo xoxo**

**Harry…**

Harry flung aside a pair of brown cargo pants and a red shirt on his bed and began hanging the rest of his clothes back up in the closet while Ron watched in amusement at Harry's thirty-minute chooses of clothing.

Ron himself was wearing a blue jacket over his white shirt and blue jean shorts with his white and green sneakers.

Ron then frowned at the combination of Harry's clothing, "Those do not go together."

Harry looked at the two items, strewn over the arms of his bed, "Yes, they do. My aunt forced me into brown and red on more than one occasion, I can tell the difference."

"Not _that_ red it looks maroon. _This_ one." Ron flung himself over the edge of the bed, grabbed a shirt and threw it at Harry, who held it up and compared it to the one across the chair.

"Ron, these are the same color." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"They are not, that one is a much darker shade, and you're just color blind." Ron joked as Harry stick out his tongue playfully at Ron.

The door opened suddenly and Harry dropped the shirt he was holding and stared, wide eyed at Percy to see his hair blue and spiky; Percy who was standing in the doorway, was looking very upset. Percy was wearing a black robe over his clothing.

Ron knew why this was happened to Percy seeing as the twins were always playing a prank on Percy on many occasions lately ever since Percy got them in trouble for doing magic in front of Hermione by levitating some cookies out of the kitchen.

Though they soon found out that Hermione was a witch the next hour when she got angry with Ron and accusing him at cheating at chess and blew up one of Mrs. Weasley's glass ornaments. Still, Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of what the twins had done even though the evidence of Hermione being a witch. The twins were to never have any deserts for two weeks.

Ron sat up on the bed and smiled, "Good morning, Percy."

"Good morning, indeed. Would you mind telling me why you have pulled all of your clothing out of your wardrobe where the house elves had so graciously hung it?" Percy snapped at Harry while Ron frowned at him.

Harry looked at the pile of clothes surrounding him, "Well, I was… um, that is … I was looking for something nice to wear." Harry mumbled reminded greatly of how his aunt and uncle treated him when he made messes.

"And you thought you could resolve this by dragging them all out?" Percy said rudely.

"Well, no, but…" Harry bit his lip and absently pushed his shirt up to scratch his side.

"I'm telling mom and dad that you're being mean!" Ron yelled running down the stairs as Percy chased after him.

** xoxo xo xo xo xo xoxo xo xo xoxo xoxo xo xo **

Ten minutes later after Harry was finishing dressing wearing a black jacket over his red shirt and brown cargo pants with his white sneakers, he walked down the glass spiral stairs and walked through the kitchen door only to be held in the comforting arms of his godfather, as if he was trying to crush him, "Happy Birthday, Harry!"

Remus was standing to the side, his face twitching upward in a smile,

"Good morning, Harry, I trust you had a pleasant sleep?" Remus said to him giving him a hug also as Sirius let Harry go.

"Yes, Uncle Remus." Harry said happily as Remus let him go and as he brushed the wrinkled out of Harry's clothes.

Remus and Sirius were both wearing black leather jackets and brown pants. Only Sirius had on a yellow shirt underneath his jacket and was Remus had a white shirt underneath his.

"Happy seventh Birthday Harry!" Hermione said coming up to him from her spot at the kitchen table with the other Weasley kids and hugged him. She was wearing a white jacket over her blue shirt with a blue denim skirt and white sneakers; her hair was wilder than ever.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry said blushing, he never had anybody acknowledge his birthday before, and it felt great.

"So are you ready for your big birthday surprise Prongslet?" Remus asked him helping him to the kitchen chair as Sunan and Kulap made everybody's plates of eggs, bacon, sasuage, and toast with a glass of orange juice.

"Yea! What are we doing?" Harry asked excitedly just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen with a still very unhappy Percy. The twins were laughing at the end of the table as they noticed Percy's hair had turned a brighter blue.

"Boys! _What did you do?_ Take the spell off of your brother at _once_!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at the twins as the others tried to hold in their laughter as Percy's hair slowly started to turn pink.

"We don't know how to mum…" George replied.

"honestly, we were just experimenting…" Fred replied.

"and we could never find out…"

"how to change…"

"The color back to the way it originally was." George concluded as Charlie and Bill snorted in their drinks.

"Serves him right for being a big prat to Harry this morning!" Ron exclaimed sticking his tongue out at Percy while Percy glared back at him.

"Now Percy their was no reason to lash out at Harry for your brothers behavior." Mr. Weasley replied grabbing some toast and juice.

"I'm not going anywhere until my hair is back to the way it was!" Percy exclaimed angrily arms folded to his chest.

"That wouldn't be a good idea to do." Fred exclaimed.

"No it wouldn't, people will start to think things." George replied also.

"_Like what?"_ Percy snapped at them.

"If you never come out the house, why people would start to think that you're a vampire." Charlie exclaimed.

"I thought vampires are imaginary." Hermione exclaimed eating her eggs.

"Like Percy's brain." Bill exclaimed while the kids laughed.

"_Bill_!" Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

** xo xo xoxo xoxo xo ox**

"We've got a bit of walk ahead of us." Mr. Weasley replied as they came outside their home.

"Walk?" Percy asked dreading what he was going to hear.

"Yes, we only need to walk a short way… were not going to walk all the way to a different country. It's just very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quiddicth World Cup. We're getting there by portkey." Mr. Weasley finished as the group walked their way through towards a deserted forest.

"Portkey?" Hermione asked trying to keep up along with the others as walked with Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"It's an object that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time. You can do large groups at a time if you need to. There has recently been two hundred portkeys placed at strategic points around Thailand, and the nearest one to us right now is through the forest of Chon Buri, that's where we're heading through now." Mr. Weasley finished.

The forest was pretty creepy to walk into. There were trees. Lots and lots of trees. They walked through them; ducking wayward branches watching out for snakes; rattle snakes in fact. It smelled horrible as if some killing had been going on… it was a rotten smell.

Harry had taken hold of Remus hand through the whole time while Mr. Weasley was reading the map showing the others where to head towards till they finally came to a stop at a small tree stomp in right in the middle of a small clearing of the forest. A coke bottle was sitting on top of it.

"Well here we are, I do believe we just take hold of the bottle, everybody's hands out I believe." Mr. Weasley panted as Harry and Hermione looked nervously at each other never had done this before.

Sirius looked around at Harry and Hermione.

"You two just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, just the slightest touch will also work." Sirius explained.

"Cyrus, once we get there, you need to immediately transform to Padfoot." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling Ron and Ginny close to her.

"I'm well aware of that Molly, thanks." Sirius replied while Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips together.

They all got around the tree stomp standing in a tight circle getting ready to put their hands on the coke bottle.

"On the count of three then… one…two… three."

**xxo xo xox xoxo xoxo**

**Quidditch World Cup…**

**(A/N almost like the 4th book… kinda my style though.)**

"Uncle Remus, what is Quidditch?" Harry asked him as Remus finally told him what they were doing on his birthday.

Percy's hair still hadn't improved, it was now mustard yellow and still spiky, but their was nothing anybody could do about it but let it weight out and hope it would go back to the way it originally was. Sirius had to appear as Padfoot seeing as he was still on the run.

The group and taken a portkey to the Quidditch World Cup which landed them right in the middle of a forest by a small creek near the Quidditch Stadium, but was not known to muggles and was only seen a broken down soccer Stadium. The Quidditch World Cup was taken in Derby, Australia.

"It's sort of like muggle airborne ballgame, only it's played on broomsticks, a sort of magical variant of football or polo I guess you could say." Remus replied to Harry taking his hand as they walked through the woods while Sirius the dog tagged along with the group.

"That's all you're got to say about it? You didn't even go into _detail_ about it. Listen Harry-" Charlie began.

"_Here we go."_ Bill announced as the Weasley kids groaned.

"_Quidditch_ is played on a long oval field with three goal hoops on posts at each end. The team that scores the most points wins. There are seven players to a team: one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and a Seeker. They play with four balls.

The Quaffle is inert and the equivalent to the one ball used in many Muggle games, though it has a charm placed on it so that it slows as it falls and to make it easier to hold. Chasers handle it, trying to throw it through one of the hoops of the opposing team, which is worth ten points. The Keeper guards his or her goal hoops.

Two heavy iron balls called Bludgers fly around the field on their own trying to hit players, and the Beaters use bats to defend their team or to hit the Bludgers at the opposing team. Finally, the tiny and winged Golden Snitch darts around at very high speeds and the Seeker attempts to catch it.

Doing so scores 150 points and ends the game, generally winning it in the process. A player could still catch the Snitch and lose a game for their team should the opposing team lead by more than 150 points." Charlie finished.

"Five minutes of my life wasted." Bill exclaimed as the twins nodded in agreement at his side. Hermione though had written everything Charlie had said down in her notebook that she was caring around in her shoulder bag.

After about twenty minutes, the cottage door came into view towards the group as they came up to the gate. A woman was standing in the doorway; she turned her head towards them as soon as they came up to her.

"Good afternoon!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Wales against Uganda! I can't wait!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"A map of the campsite for you," Ms. Shields replied to Mr. Weasley after having Remus helping him with the right amount of money to give to the woman. "And your change sir, have a nice day."

"Thank you very much." Said both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Once out of earshot of Ms. Shields, Remus whispered to Sirius about putting glamour charms on himself once they get to their tents.

"Why didn't Padfoot do that before? That way it would have saved him a lot of trouble." Bill asked Remus as they made their way through the crowed.

"Because the ministry can detect if Padfoot used magic, Padfoot is still… in a bit of a spot Bill." Remus replied trying to give little hints so that Hermione wouldn't get suspicious.

"Then why didn't you put it on him yourself?" Percy asked this time.

"Will you two shut it? _Who cares?"_ Charlie exclaimed finally able to get a good look over at the Quidditch Stadium.

A little farther on they reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field that had an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read **Weasley**.

"What a pretty spot." Mrs. Weasly said happily looking around the flowered fields and lake.

"Is this where we're camping?" asked Percy as Mr. Weasley started to grab the bags out of their trunk.

"Yep!" Mr. Weasley cheerfully replied.

"Yes, the stadium is just on the other side of here, we're as close as we could be." Mr. Weasley replied while Sirius barked in agreement wagging his tail.

"Right, no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting theses tents up by hand! It shouldn't be too difficult … Muggles do it all the time… ah… Remus would you mind helping me?" Mr. Weasley asked him while the others ran around the field chasing after Padfoot.

Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley set up the tent, well actually it was more like Remus; because neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley weren't exactly much help.

Hermione and Harry both looked at the tent then at the others both probably thinking the same thing. Harry gave a quizzical look at Remus as Mr. Weasley dropped to his hands and knees and entered the tent.

"Come and have a look!" Mr. Weasley shouted from inside.

Harry bent down after an encouraging look from both Remus and Padfoot and ducked under the tent flap, and was shocked beyond belief. He had walked into what seemed like part of their home, in Thailand.

A small version of their marbled glass kitchen, five bedrooms, two bathrooms, and even their glass spiral staircase that took them to either spot was all inside the small looking tent.

"I magically added small versions of our home in this tent so that we could be more comfortable." Remus exclaimed as Padfoot raced to one of the bathrooms.

"If padfoot had to use it that bad why didn't he just go behind a bush or something like any other dog?" Fred asked while Ginny made an eww sound.

"Ha ha very funny." Sirius said coming out of the bathroom looking like a totally different person.

His hair was black, shoulder length put into a ponytail in the back, and his eyes were emerald green like Harry's, he looked like Harry's older brother.

"How do I look?" Sirius asked bowing gracefully.

"You could pass as Harry's father." Ron said as the room got quite.

Charlie hit Ron across the head.

"I like it." Harry said happily not understand why the room went quite.

"Thanks Prongslet." Sirius said picking him up.

"So… uh how about we go exploring till its time for the game to start?" Remus asked the group as they nodded in agreement.

"No, what about our camping? We need to start a fire, we'll also need water…"

"But we've got this place! Why can't we just eat here?" Charlie asked not liking the idea of eating outside when they could have their own home to eat at.

"_Anti-Muggle Security Charlie!_ When real Muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoor! We've all seen them do it! Didn't your parents do that Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked her while Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Well why don't you guys go and explore while Arthur and I go get everything we're going to need?" Mrs. Weasley said to them shooing them out of the tent.

**xox xoxo xoxo**

Now that the sun was shinning and the morning was finally over, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. It was only just dawning on Harry, Hermione, Ron, Percy, and Ginny, how many witches and wizards there must be in the worlds; Bill and Charlie were no strangers to this information.

A short way farther on, they saw the least person they expected to see.

"Albus… how nice to you at such a place like this." Sirius exclaimed.

"Ah Cyrus… why wouldn't I be? I like Qudditich as much as the next person." Dumbledore exclaimed smiling at the others, especially Harry.

"Harry!" came a boy's voice from down near the food gallery.

Everyone turned to see a short brown braided headed boy, a handsome black spiky headed man with hazel eyes, and a pretty brunette all walking there way over to Harry and the group. Harry waved back as Benny rushed his way towards him.

"Benny! What are you doing here?" Harry asked excitedly after hugging him.

"Dumbl-Dumble'edore told us that is was your birthday today!" Benny exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down.

"Hi Charlie! Who's she?" Benny asked pointing to Hermione who looked nervous at meeting new people.

"Oh this is Hermione! She's my new friend!" Harry said proudly making Hermione blush.

"Cool, hi Hermione, I'm Benny! Oh and this is my sister Noelani and my mommy's friend Wafi." Both Noelani and Wafi said hi nervously not knowing how to react to people that knew them and them not remembering anything about them beside of what Benny told them.

"Nice to see you guys again." Sirius replied while Charlie and Noelani seemed to be having a staring contest till Noelani blushed and looked away.

"Yea…I'm sure if I remembered you guys I would say the same." Wafi replied looking at all the decorations still a bit ticked off about having his memory erased.

"Like the decorations? The Ministry's not too happy I'm guessing." Remus replied to Wafi as Wafi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry we were a bit off schedule, we bumped into some people." That was all Dumbledore would say as he headed towards the way they had entered the Stadium. "I'm afraid that I wont be here to watch the whole game… but please enjoy yourselves and a very happy birthday to you Harry." Albus said making his leave.

**xox xoxo xoxo xoxo**

**Wales against Uganda…**

"So… what are we seeing now?" Benny asked as one of Wales beaters tried to hit Uganda's chasers with a budgler.

"I've written it all down! Here." Hermione passed Benny a piece of paper, which he gave to Noelani to read to him seeing as he wasn't all that good at reading.

_The sport of wizards.  
The sport where seekers catch a ball of gold.  
The three chasers pass the quaffle to each other.  
And the beaters, they bat at the bludger.  
The ball of gold, a snitch it's called.  
The bludgers make sure the chasers are stalled.  
The quaffle is used to score the goals.  
They score goals not in nets, they score them in holes.  
Holes guarded by the keeper fifty feet high.  
So the players, the fly way up in the sky.  
When seeker catches snitch, one hundred-fifty points he scored._

"Okay, simple enough." Noelani replied after reading it to Benny.

"Cool." Benny replied going back to the game.

**A/N Okay... That's part two... I'll do part 3 some other day. But how did you like part 2? Huh? Did ya like it? Yes? No? It sucked? It was good? How am I suppose to get my motivation if you don't review me?**


	13. Chapter 13 Part Three

**AjplayswithFyre: Noelani knows that magic exists because she knows that Benny is magical and has been doing accidental magic. Wafi knows now because of Albus showing up and asking if Benny and Noelani could come to Harry's birthday surprise.**

**Flower123: Nah… nothing like that. I wanted Harry to be happy.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love them and I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update, but I do have to work you know. Okay here's the last chapter till the next sequel! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Everything is going to be all right**

**Part 3**

"Quidditch is _great_!" Harry said to Sirius and Remus jumping up and down by the small little campfire with the rest of the group, "When I get bigger I want to be on a Quidditch team to!" Harry said happily.

"I know! Wasn't it awesome!" Ron exclaimed just as happy as Harry.

"It took _way_ _too_ long to end and it's not a big of a deal if you ask me." Percy commented reading a book on _'Hogwarts a History'_ by the campfire while Mr. Weasley tried to force Bill to eat one of the hotdogs he had put through a stick by the fire.

"Good thing nobody did." Charlie said rolling his eyes writing on the dirt with his hand.

"Fred! George! Stop that this instant!" Molly Weasley bellowed from inside the tent. Ginny flinched at the sound of her mother's voice and wondered just what her brother's had done this time.

While she wasn't sure if it was safe to risk her mother's anger, curiosity eventually won over her and she quietly entered the tent to see what had happened along with Benny and Harry whom had seen what she was up to. Ron and Hermione were in their own world as they were fighting with each other again and didn't seem to notice their disappearances.

It was incredible, the glow of every tiny flying animated animals changing colors of light that filled the room. They were kind of like fireflies only they were farm animals. Ginny giggled with glee as the light from them changed from soft pastel blue to lavender to pink filling every animal nook and cranny of the living room, bedrooms, and kitchen with its glow. She followed the glowing animals with her eyes to where it was coming from and quickly realized just why her mother was so angry.

Her hair was no longer the bright Weasley red that the family was so well know for. Instead it was glowing, changing to the various shades of colored light that the animated animals were doing as it was filling the whole tent.

Little Ginny giggled again along with Harry and Benny, quickly hiding under the table as her older brother Bill, who had came inside shortly after the three, and forced the twins out the room with a tight gripe on an ear per twin. A raised eyebrow and hasty exit towards the twins' room were his only reaction to the situation, as his sense of preservation instinct took over.

Ginny, Harry, and Benny were left behind as Bill had closed the door behind him, so instead the trio pressed their ears against the doors to hear what was being said.

"Fred and George Weasley, just what do you think you were doing? What have I told you about doing your experiments on _dad and mum_? _Mum_ you prats! Never _mum_! I told you only on your brothers and sister!" Bill exclaimed.

"We hadn't meant for mum to drink the tea, it's was meant for Percy, honestly!"

"It's just a potion, Bill."

"And it isn't permanent."

"We don't think."

"For a pair of nine year olds, you're pretty clever." Bill commented.

"We know." Both twins said together.

"Do they always do stuff like that?" Benny whispered to Ginny.

"Every day." Ginny whispered back giggling.

"Cool."

Harry was interrupted from his musings by a yell from his godfather.

"Boys! Get down here right now! Ginny to!" Harry sighed as he wistfully thought of playing Quidditch (The wizard sport) with Benny and the Weasley's as he climbed down the stairs.

_"Surprise!"_ Everyone yelled once Harry pushed the door open.

Harry smiled, very pleased with all the trouble that they had gone through for his birthday.

Hermione, who stood the closest to him, even thought she saw tears forming in Harry's eyes. She knew that he was happy. Ron and Hermione and the rest were currently sitting around the wooden glass dinning table. Remus and Sirius were standing up. Benny and Ginny went and sat with the others along with Harry.

"So as you should all know that's it's a tradition on every year that every birthday kid should have a birthday cake—"Sirius began as Remus left the kitchen.

"And presents!" Ron added.

"And presents, to celebrate their birthday…" Sirius finished as Remus came back with a chocolate drizzle cake, putting in on top of the dinning table. It was three layers filled with strawberries and chunks of chocolate on it with a golden number seven on top of the cake.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"Make a wish Harry!" Ron said to him.

"It looks wonderful. Thank you, all of you. You really know how to make a person feel special." Harry replied before closing his eyes and making a wish.

"Yay!" everyone said clapping his or her hands.

"Food!" the twins yelled as Remus started to cut the cake in slices.

Remus couldn't stop smiling and truthfully, neither could Sirius as they both watched Harry joke with the twins about their little prank.

* * *

**MIDNIGHT…**

KNOCK KNOCK

"What is it Bill? Are we going home early?" Charlie asked yawning.

"No were not leaving till morning. Move it will you! I'm freezing my ass off!" Bill replied moving Charlie out the way.

**"**If it falls off, I'll get someone to wrap it in foil and have them reattach it." Charlie replied back as Bill dove under the covers of his bed.

"Ha ha." Bill muttered from under the covers.

"Where were you anyway?" Charlie asked yawning again as he got under his covers.

"Eavesdropping on conversations." Bill replied yawning.

"Oh yeah? Between whom?"

"Well first I was listening on Dad, Remus, Sirius, and Wafi, then after the conversation turned nasty I sneaked and followed Wafi to Noelani's and Benny's room and listened in on their conversation."

**FLASHBACK:**

"We really appreciate you allowing Benny and Noelani to come on Harry's birthday." Remus replied to Wafi.

"No problem, Benny seemed really eager about it." Wafi replied shrugging, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, and Wafi were all sitting around the table drinking coffee after cleaning up all the paper wrapping that Harry had torn up from opening up his presents.

"But something tells me you weren't." Sirius exclaimed setting his coffee down on the kitchen table.

"Careful, Cyrus. There's that sense of humor of yours going on again." Remus said glaring at Sirius.

Sirius glanced back at him. "Nonsense, if the man has a problems with us then I want to hear it!"

"I didn't say no such thing!" Wafi muttered.

"But you're thinking it."

"My personal thoughts are of no concern to you." Wafi exclaimed glaring.

"So you're basically saying that you have prejudice thoughts about us that you want to keep secret." Sirius snapped at him.

"Cyrus…" Remus said frustrated rubbing his forehead.

"Now, now, gentlemen, now is not the time to fight on such a wonderful day as this." Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"If you'll excuse me." Wafi replied leaving out the kitchen the same time Bill hid himself in the small opening behind the door as it opened.

Wafi stormed up the spiral staircase, Bill close behind.

_Knock knock_

"_What_?" Noelani asked cracking the door open rubbing her eyes.

"Let me come in." Wafi replied.

"Don't you share a room with Cyrus and Remus?" Noelani asked him annoyed.

"Noelani."

"Fine, do welcome me with your presents then." Noelani replied closing the door after Wafi walked in. Bill walked up towards their door and pressed his ears against it.

"What's the deal?" Noelani asked.

"Would you whisper, I don't the whole entire _tent_ to hear us." Wafi grumbled.

"Does all this magic make you uncomfortable?" Noelani asked him.

"_Yes_…it's just… I don't know. It's weird. This just doesn't seem real you know?" Wafi exclaimed.

"Well you don't have to worry about it… it's not you that's magical, it's Benny. Nobody asked you to take us here… Mom could have taken us." Noelani exclaimed a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"What and have Zahia, your mother mad at me? I'm probably just prejudice, I don't know. I just don't like unnatural things like this happening." Wafi exclaimed.

"Well you better get use to it if you want to be apart of this family… Benny. Is. A. Wizard. He's going to be doing unnatural things. If you can't handle that then you should go back to Aino. Why don't you go back downstairs and let me sleep?" Bill took this queue to get away so that he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

**END**

"Wow…" Charlie replied looking up at the ceiling.

"I know." Bill exclaimed yawning turning over on his stomach.

"What do you think is gonna happen Bill." Charlie asked.

"Beats me… I'm not the one to ask such a question." Bill answered.

* * *

**HARRY DREAMING…**

_Harry ran as fast as possible to catch up with them, but to no avail. Harry stood there, staring at them, his parents that he never knew. Then to hear a scary mans voice with red eyes warn him that he would loose them forever like everybody else that Harry cared about, for reasons unknown to Harry. Harry considered his warning for all but a second, before chasing after them again, but to only fall through some kind of portal. _

_Harry fell through, and came to a darkened area, closer inspection revealed that the small area that was exposed to light was a stone floor with the sign of 'The Chosen One' carved into the middle. Harry then heard a clunking sound in the background, like wood hitting against stone, and then he saw the source of the sound. _

"Harry? Are you awake?" Ron's voice came from nearby.

_At first, Harry thought it was a stone man and woman; when the figures came into the light, Harry knew whom they were. "My son, welcome…to…your…. destiny". _

"_Mommy, Daddy?" Harry stepped back nervously, he had no idea what to expect._

"_Harry sweet heart, don't be afraid…" Lily said gently touching his face._

_It was a very strange sensation to Harry when she touched him._

"_Prongslet, my son… you are going to go through hard times in your life, you are probably to young to understand what is going on right now in your life, but know that you can always trust in Padfoot and Moony to always love you the way we can't right now." James exclaimed hugging him._

"_Now that Voldemort's followers are at large, the bad wizard Voldemort… there are risk in your safety that we had hopped to protect you from." Lily responded._

"_I don't understand." Harry said in a small voice teary eyed._

"_Harry, in the end you are going to be the one that stops Voldemort from hurting others once you get older and stronger… you are the 'Chosen One' the protector of light. I know it doesn't make since now, but you'll understand soon enough." Lily exclaimed as both she and James started to fade away._

"_Wait! Don't go!" Harry cried but soon enough, they were both gone._

Present.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder to shake him but thought better of it when he remembering how Harry reacted towards being startled, accidental magic. Instead, he pulled him into a sitting position and propped him up against his chest.

"Harry! What happened? Are you okay?" Remus didn't get a response.

"Are you awake?"

Harry nodded.

"I saw mommy and daddy…" Harry whispered.

"Is that so?" Remus whispered back to him.

"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked walking back inside their room. Ron had run to Remus seeing as he couldn't wake Sirius out of his snoring so he shook Remus awake whom was a light sleeper and told him that Harry was having a nightmare.

"Uncle Moony, I don't want you or anybody getting hurt cause of me. It would be safer for you to forget me and leave me on my own." Harry said in a small voice sobbing.

"Well, obviously that's not going to happen, mate," Ron said rolling his eyes jumping onto Harry's bed.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Remus asked him.

"Because the bad man that took mum and dad is going to hurt everybody I care about." Harry whispered whipping his eyes on Remus pajama shirt.

"No way! I can fight that guy all by myself if I had the chance. I can defend myself!" Ron said promptly puffing his chest out making Harry giggle.

"Harry, I would never give you up. Don't ever think that I would. You have your family and friends that care about you and whom will always stick by you through thicker or thin, no matter what anybody else says and I want you to always remember that okay?" Remus said to him kissing the top of his head.

"Okay."

Harry finally gave in. He knew his Uncle was right. And there was something comforting about knowing he would have his friends and family next to him no matter what came.

* * *

**A/N Yes everybody, you heard well… This is the last chapter till my next sequel that is if you even liked this story enough to want me to make a sequal. If you have any question or just want review me, (that would be so nice of you) let me know. Oh and just in case you were wondering about the title. 'Somewhere Out There' I was trying to dedicated to the song by Old Lady Peace.  
**

**Harry's gifts**

**Sirius/Remus: A miniature size cleansweeper broom for kids.**

**Ron: A Chudley Cannon poster.**

**Hermione: 'Quidditch through the ages' book.**

**Ginny: A picture of all the Weasley kids and Hermione playing in the creek.**

**Fred/George: Books about pranks.**

**Charlie/Bill: ten boxes of chocolate frogs and flavored beans.**

**Percy: grammar quill.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: A tradional Weasley green sweater with the letter H on it and boxes of sweets.**

**Benny/ Noelani: a turtle.**


End file.
